


Canción de Navidad

by theonemaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Johnlock, 12 días de navidad, Bisexual John, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, First Kiss, Gay Sherlock, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecure John, John-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, Mild Angst, Mistletoe, Mutual Masturbation, Navidad, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Post-His Last Vow, Post-Mary's Death, Referenced Kidnapping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Snogging, Spooning, That Is Eventually Resolved, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wake-Up Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está actuando raro, a John no le gusta cuando Sherlock actúa raro. Mucho menos considerando que falta muy poco para la navidad.</p><p>[Ganador del 3er lugar al "Mejor Romance" de los "Premios TJLC 2015"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un cumplido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/gifts).



Era el veinteavo día de diciembre y ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. Una noche tranquila en el 221b de la calle Baker, un merecido descanso después de casi tres semanas de trabajar en un caso especialmente complicado.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, proyectando sombras e iluminando el lugar en tonos color naranja. John estaba sentado en su butaca de siempre, disfrutando de un buen libro. Sherlock no se veía por ningún lado.

El doctor estaba comenzando a pensar en subir y acostarse temprano cuando el elegante movimiento de una fina seda al pasar frente a él llamó su atención, seguida del sonido y la visión de alguien hundiéndose en la butaca de cuero frente a él.

Sherlock estaba descalzo, en pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, con su bata de seda azul completando el conjunto. Por un microsegundo, John temió que el detective hubiera venido solo para expresar su característico aburrimiento entre casos, pero por su semblante, todo parecía indicar que venía a decirle algo.

—El mensaje —dijo de repente—, eso de usar el vaho del aliento para escribir… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

— ¿Lo del número en la ventana? —Preguntó John, un tanto intrigado— Fue un golpe de suerte, la verdad. Harry y yo solíamos dejarnos mensajes así cuando mis padres se divorciaron, era nuestra manera de comunicarnos cuando nos obligaban a pasar las festividades separados, ella con mamá y yo con papá, o viceversa. Supuse que si las gemelas eran tan unidas como todos decían, encontrar un mensaje en la ventana no era tan imposible.

—A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido —admitió Sherlock.

—Fue un bastonazo en la oscuridad —comentó John, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uno muy bueno —aseguró el detective—. De no ser por eso, jamás habríamos podido encontrarlas, John. Fuiste tú, y no yo, el verdadero héroe esta vez... Buen trabajo.

¿”Buen trabajo”? ¿Cómo que “buen trabajo”? ¿Acaso Sherlock Holmes le estaba haciendo un cumplido? Y más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo exactamente Sherlock hacía cumplidos? Raro.

—Gr-gracias, creo —Alcanzó a decir, a lo que Sherlock simplemente respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante.

Después de eso, el detective se levantó de la butaca en dirección a su habitación, dejando a un John bastante desconcertado detrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_N/A:_** Mi intento de un fic navideño, violando mis propias reglas de no publicar wips en pro de ceder ante el impulso del momento, pero ¡Hey! Ya casi es navidad. La idea general es escribir y publicar un drabble cada día durante lo que queda de diciembre. Considerando que ya no quedan 12 días de navidad y esto es un fic de 12 drabbles, hoy publicaré dos o tres capítulos, y mañana publicaré uno o dos (dependiendo de lo que publique hoy). El día que no publique nada (ya saben, vacaciones, navidad, año nuevo, cosas pasan), trataré de compensarlo al siguiente, para terminar esto antes del 02/01, cuando veré BoTFA y me atacarán los Thilbo feels. Eso dicho ¡Celebremos todos! \o/


	2. Dos tazas de té

A la mañana siguiente, John se levantó un poco más tarde de lo usual, habiéndose quedado despierto hasta pasadas las tres pensando en su pequeña conversación con el detective.

Finalmente, y ya cuando el sueño ganaba la partida, el doctor decidió que tal vez el comportamiento de Sherlock no había sido más que uno de sus momentos de humanidad momentánea, en los que el hombre asomaba detrás de la máquina por un segundo o dos para luego volver a ser el mismo Sherlock de siempre. Nada más. Y honestamente, creerse la explicación que su cerebro somnoliento había creado para él hubiese sido sumamente sencillo de no ser porque al llegar a la cocina, John fue recibido por un Sherlock completamente vestido, una tostada en una mano y una taza de té recién hecha en la otra.

—Buen día, John —le saludó.

—Buenos… días —respondió John, sin saber qué decir pero sin querer parecer descortés.

El detective hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se sentara en la silla frente a él, lo que John hizo sin pensar. De inmediato, Sherlock colocó frente a John tanto el plato con la tostada como el té. John entornó los ojos sin poderlo evitar.

— ¿Esto qué es?

—Desayuno. Hice desayuno.

—Té. Me hiciste té —aclaró John. Sherlock nunca le había preparado té, mucho menos en la mañana. Las tostadas eran más comunes. Pero, ¿tostadas y té? Raro.

—Así parece —fue la sencilla respuesta que recibió.

— ¿Qué tiene el té?

—No soy un experto —indicó Sherlock, con algo de sorna—, pero me parece que es té negro aromatizado con bergamota. Como todos los Earl Grey.

— ¿Drogaste mi té?

—No, no drogué tu té.

—Pero me hiciste té.

—Obviamente.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste té?

— ¡Por el amor de dios, John! ¿Podrías dejar de decir la palabra “té” y beberte la tonta infusión de una vez? —Exclamó Sherlock, finalmente, alzando la voz un poco y luciendo mucho más tenso que al comienzo del intercambio.

John apartó la mirada de Sherlock por un momento y tomó la taza entre sus manos. La temperatura era ideal así como el aroma, y tras darle un dubitativo trago, John decidió que el sabor no estaba nada mal. Volvió a mirar a Sherlock, quién seguía de pie frente a él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó John tras decidir que eso era lo más sensato—. Es solo… Bueno, tú nunca me habías hecho té.

—Que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora no significa que no supiera cómo —replicó el detective.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Gracias, está delicioso —dijo John honestamente.

—No hay problema —respondió el otro, dirigiéndose a la sala—. Yo que tú me apuraría, Lestrade nos espera a las once.

—Estoy en eso —aseguró John, engullendo la tostada casi de un mordisco y tomándose lo restante del té, para luego dirigirse a su habitación—. Bajo en cinco minutos.

Sherlock y John pasaron casi toda la tarde en el Yard respondiendo preguntas de rigor y otras de no tanto rigor, y para cuando regresaron a casa después de comer dim sum, todo lo que John deseaba era acurrucarse de nuevo en su butaca y leer otro capítulo del libro de turno. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que el doctor reiniciara su lectura cuando algo nubló su vista por un momento. Algo con forma de taza.

John siguió la mano que sostenía la taza hasta mirar al dueño, con el ceño algo fruncido en confusión. Sherlock no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

—Sé que te gusta beber Lady Grey mientras lees pero siempre olvidas preparártelo antes de ponerte cómodo, así que casi nunca lo haces. Decidí ahorrarte el momento de indecisión.

John no supo qué decir, de nuevo, así que sólo tomó la taza y asintió ligeramente hacia su compañero de habitación. Sherlock asintió de vuelta y se marchó. John olió el té, lo degustó, se lo tomó, dejó la taza a un lado y luego dejó el libro completo. No, esa tampoco sería una noche de avanzar en su lectura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me parece a mi que este es buen momento para recordarles que me encantan los comentarios y los kudos. Y que el fic está saliendo del horno casi sin editar, así que cualquier error de dedo, ya saben ¡a ignorarlo! \o/


	3. Tres películas de James Bond

La mañana del veintidós de diciembre fue una como cualquier otra en el 221b de la calle Baker, sin desayunos tazas de té ni cumplidos provenientes de detectives consultores. Aunque, para ser justos, John no había visto a Sherlock desde que bajó de su habitación, y la señora Hudson le había confirmado que su compañero de piso había salido con rumbo desconocido desde bastante temprano.

El ambiente de Londres estaba comenzando a tomar su gélido carácter navideño, por lo que John decidió cerras las ventanas, encender un fuego y prepararse algo para comer. Un poco después de mediodía, cuando John acababa de pensar en ir a vestirse para salir a comprar un almuerzo para llevar, Sherlock apareció en la puerta del departamento abrigado de pies a cabeza, con la bufanda azul cubriéndole la boca casi por completo y con el cabello más revuelto de lo usual.

John lo miró desde su sitio en el sofá, tratando de obviar el repentino sentimiento de ternura que la escena le estaba produciendo. Sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Mucho frío allá afuera? —Preguntó, sin levantarse.

—Demasiado —Respondió el otro, al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes y la bufanda, sacudiéndose del cabello lo que parecían ser gotas de lluvia—. Tal parece que volveremos a tener una _blanca navidad_. O es eso, o estamos entrando en una nueva era del hielo.

John rió por lo bajo ante el comentario, debatiéndose internamente por no ser capaz de quitar la mirada de encima del detective. Igual Sherlock no parecía darse cuenta de nada, ocupado como estaba en colgar su abrigo y su bufanda del perchero cerca de la puerta. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Sherlock metió la mano en uno de los enormes bolsillos frontales del abrigo y sacó algo envuelto dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—Ten —dijo, caminando hasta el sofá y dándole el paquete a John, para luego virar y dirigirse a la chimenea—. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

John arrugó el ceño en gesto desconcertado, apartó la mirada de Sherlock y examinó lo que tenía en las manos. Era una bolsa blanca sin nada de particular, pero al sacar lo que había dentro, John no pudo contener el bufido que salió de su garganta.

— ¿James Bond? —Preguntó, con los ojos como platos y sin podérselo creer— ¿Me trajiste tres películas de James Bond?

—Las _mejore_ s tres películas de James Bond —corrigió Sherlock, girándose para verle—. O al menos eso dijo el dependiente de la tienda ¿Sabías que también hay libros?

—No —admitió John, volviendo a examinar los videos. En las carátulas se podía leer “De Rusia con amor”, “Su nombre es peligro” y “Licencia para matar”— ¿También te lo dijo el dependiente?

— ¿Quién si no? —dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su butaca de cuero, todo líneas estilizadas y elegancia, salvo por la mata de rizos oscuros que comenzaban a esponjarse debido a la temperatura del salón. De nuevo, John se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Y… ¿Qué hacías tú preguntando por James Bond en una tienda de videos? No me digas que saliste desde esta mañana solo para comprarme un regalo.

—Lestrade me pidió que fuera al Yard a darle mi opinión con algo y luego de guiar a su equipo de incompetentes en la dirección correcta, decidí tomar el caso por mi cuenta. Tengo la teoría de que la tienda de videos es una tapadera de algo más grande, y necesitaba saber que tan al tanto estaba el dependiente.

—Así que lo interrogaste —apuntó John, para nada sorprendido.

—Técnicamente, sólo conversamos —se defendió el detective, sin un ápice de remordimiento en el rostro—. Te sorprendería lo mucho que se puede sacar de alguien cuando finges que te gusta su personaje ficticio favorito.

—No lo dudo —dijo John honestamente—. Y para mí, mejor, si eso significa que puedo tener películas gratis ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hoy? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para resolver el caso?

—No de momento —negó Sherlock, levantándose de la silla y desperezándose sin pudor. John tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para mirar hacia cualquier lado menos en _esa_ dirección—. No será hasta mañana temprano que podremos hacer otra cosa con respecto a este caso en particular, así que bien podrías hacer palomitas de maíz y sentarte a ver algo de lo que te traje. Si esperas a que me cambie de ropa puede que te acompañe, a ver si son tan buenas como el dependiente las describió.

—Espera… ¿Tú… quieres ver una de James Bond conmigo? —Preguntó John, aun procesando lo que Sherlock acababa de decir. El detective rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora ¿o sí? —Se escuchó decir desde el pasillo— Vuelvo enseguida.

Para cuando John reaccionó, el sonido de la regadera había comenzado en el cuarto de baño. El doctor se sacudió la estupefacción y se dijo a si mismo que el raro comportamiento de Sherlock durante los últimos tres días no era más que simple coincidencia, y nada de qué preocuparse. Se levantó, colocó “De Rusia con amor” en la lectora de dvd y preparó un envase lleno de palomitas con mantequilla.

Sherlock se le unió un momento después, ataviado en sus pijamas y con el pelo revuelto de quién acaba de darse un duchazo sin haberse peinado luego. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y John apretó “reproducir” en el control remoto, y en menos de cinco minutos Sherlock ya había deducido la trama completa, por lo que John agradecía haber visto la película montones de veces en el pasado.

No obstante, y a pesar de quejarse varias veces de que el argumento no tenía sentido y de que muchas de esas cosas no les serían asignadas a un agente del MI6, Sherlock terminó viendo la película completa junto a John. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi canon mental, John es fan de James Bond desde niño y Sherlock lo sabe, pero John no sabe que Sherlock sabe. Como siempre. Porque John ve, pero no observa XD ¡Comenten, comenten!


	4. Cuatro entradas del blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente ya aquí es casi la 1am del 23/12, así que técnicamente ya es hora de publicar c:

Cuando Sherlock dijo que comenzarían temprano a investigar el caso de la tienda de videos, John no se imaginó que “temprano” en verdad significaba “tan pronto el reloj marque las doce con un minuto”.

Después de terminar el maratón de Bond y justo cuando el doctor se acomodaba en su colchón para dar por terminado el día, Sherlock irrumpió en su habitación pidiéndole que se vistiera e informándole que solo contaban con quince minutos para salir del departamento. John tardó un poco en procesar la información, y de mala gana se levantó y vistió de nuevo, enjugándose los ojos y prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a confiar en la amabilidad de Sherlock.

John se lavó la cara con agua fría para espabilar, tomó su arma y siguió a Sherlock hasta el exterior, la fría brisa ayudándole a despertarse mientras la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó a un par de cuadras de la tienda, caminaron todo el trecho y se metieron al callejón que daba a la trastienda. Aparentemente el detective había memorizado el sistema de seguridad de la tienda durante su visita la tarde anterior, y justo a esa hora había una brecha que les permitiría hurgar en el lugar por treinta minutos sin ser detectados.

—Espera aquí —indicó el detective, para inmediatamente hacer uso de su altura y colarse por la escalera para incendios.

John no pudo evitar la sensación de que Sherlock lo dejaría fuera de todo lo interesante, como solía suceder, pero algunos minutos después, el detective abrió la puerta de la trastienda para dejarle pasar. El lugar estaba casi completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz que emanaban las linternas de ambos hombres.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? —Preguntó John en un susurro.

—Evidencia de que están traficando con droga —respondió el otro, también susurrando—. Paquetes, trazos, facturas. Cualquier cosa.

Y lo encontraron.

Resultó que la tienda sí era la tapadera de una red de distribución de cocaína, y transportaban la “mercancía” dentro de empaques vacíos de dvds. Sherlock telefoneó a Lestrade tan pronto salieron de nuevo al callejón y en menos de veinte minutos varias patrullas de policía llegaron al lugar para allanarlo y arrestar a los culpables.

— ¿Dentro de los empaques, dices? —Preguntaba Lestrade mientras escribía en una libreta— ¿Y mezclaban los empaques buenos con los que estaban llenos de droga?

—Exactamente —confirmó Sherlock, de pie junto al detective inspector, en la parte posterior de la tienda. Varios oficiales sacaban cajas y cajas de dvds mientras que el dueño del lugar les gritaba a todos desde dentro de uno de los autos de policía—. Toma una mentira y envuélvela en verdad para hacerla más agradable. Así mismo, toma un empaque lleno de droga y mételo debajo de una pila de empaques comunes. Nadie registraría todos los empaques a menos que supiera lo que está buscando, nadie sospecharía. La tapadera perfecta.

— ¿Y el hijo del dueño también está dentro?

—El hijo es el contacto, el dueño solo ofrece el medio.

— ¿Y qué hay del dependiente?

—Olvídalo, no está implicado.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió John, un tanto intrigado.

—El chico se sabe de memoria el horario de cada película de Bond que transmitirá cada canal de televisión existente, y se lo sabe con un mes de adelanto para poder programar su agenda y no perderse ninguna. Aparte de eso, me dijo que en cierto canal comenzaron a transmitir todas las películas de Bond, una cada noche, y que apenas van por el Bond de Pierce Brosnan. Que tuvo que renunciar al turno de la noche por ese motivo, y que igual él no hacía nada en las noches más que aburrirse porque el que recibía los pedidos siempre era el hijo del dueño. Puedes investigarlo, si quieres, pero en mi opinión el dependiente no es más que un _fanboy_ que lamentablemente acaba de quedarse sin empleo.

John trató de disimular su asombro aclarándose la garganta y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. En _verdad_ podía sacarse mucha información de alguien con el simple hecho de fingir que te gusta lo que a ese alguien le gusta.

—Está bien. Si no hay nada más que puedas decirme, creo que… Un segundo —Greg les hizo una señal para que esperaran y se sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo. Lo puso sobre su oreja—. Lestrade… Ajá… Ajá… ¿Dónde? ¿Qué Gregson dice qué?... Ajá… Ajá. Intentaré convencerlo… No, no prometo nada… Yo iré en cuanto pueda… Ajá… Nos vemos. Adiós —El detective inspector se guardó el teléfono y la libreta, y por la expresión tanto de Sherlock como de Greg, John supo que no volvería a dormir en mucho tiempo.

—Gregson tiene un caso complicado y está perdido, como de costumbre —señaló Sherlock antes de que Lestrade pudiera decir nada.

—Doble homicidio —confirmó Lestrade—, sin arma homicida a la vista, sin testigos y con la puerta cerrada desde dentro. El personal de la casa está de vacaciones por navidad y todos tienen coartadas convincentes. Gregson está que se tira de los cabellos ¿Puedes ir a echar un vistazo?

— ¿También quiere que vayas? —Preguntó el consultor.

—Te lo dije, está desesperado. Pero yo tengo que terminar aquí antes de poder ir a algún otro lado ¿Irás?

Sherlock miró a John en ese momento, y John sintió un extraño tirón en la boca del estómago. El brillo en los ojos del detective lo hacía ver varios años más joven, la perspectiva de un nuevo misterio sacando lo mejor de él. Sin embargo, el doctor militar no estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación.

— ¿Estás muy cansado, John? —Le preguntó— Podemos decirle que no a Gregson. No es tan importante.

John agradeció que su rostro le permitiera no quedarse con la boca abierta ante el comentario. Greg no tuvo tanta suerte.

—N-no… Por supuesto que no, Sherlock. Estoy bien. Más que bien. Gracias por la preocupación —Sherlock asintió una vez y se giró de nuevo hacia Greg, mientras John sentía sus orejas arder de manera instantánea.

— ¿Dónde está la escena del crimen?

Después de eso todo se volvió un borrón de acción tras acción, sin siquiera un minuto para parar a descansar, lo cual era bueno considerando que a la mañana siguiente John llevaría un día entero sin dormir.

Resolvieron el caso esa misma madrugada, pues los del Scotland habían tenido todo frente a las narices y no lo habían sabido identificar, palabras del propio Sherlock. El asesino era el mayordomo, en el salón, con vasos de vino envenenados, y tenía de cómplice a la mucama. Ambos querían el dinero de los Berkeley.

El detective Dimmock se apareció en la casa del mayordomo luego de que Gregson hiciera el arresto, trayéndole a Sherlock un caso de un gran zafiro robado, y después de consultarlo con John, ambos partieron rumbo al nuevo acertijo. Ya era media mañana.

Este caso les tomó más tiempo que el anterior, descubriendo apenas a media tarde que no había sido el guardia de seguridad, como Dimmock pensaba, ni alguno de los socios, como John había sugerido en algún momento, sino uno de los de la compañía de cámaras de seguridad, específicamente el encargado de mirar las cámaras de la joyería durante todo el día. El tipo tenía más de dos años viendo los ires y venires del establecimiento a través de las cámaras y conocía todos los puntos ciegos y claves de acceso al dedillo.

Después de arrestar al hombre y ya cuando John pensaba que al fin podría descansar, Lestrade les llamó de nuevo. Aparentemente, alguien había vaciado la cuenta de banco de un importante empresario amigo de Greg, y ni el banco ni el propio tipo sabían cómo había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué ningún criminal toma vacaciones de navidad? —Comentó John por lo bajo de camino al nuevo rompecabezas, y fue muchas horas después que Sherlock logró recuperar el dinero perdido. Había sido el ex esposo del señor Sanderson, en complicidad con uno de los trabajadores del tan prestigioso banco.

Fue ya pasadas las dos de la madrugada del siguiente día que Sherlock y John pudieron regresar al 221b, y el doctor militar tuvo que hacer gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a dormir en las escaleras que conducían a la sala. Una vez arriba, John colgó su chaqueta y soltó un gran bostezo.

—Ya no tenemos que salir por hoy, ¿verdad? Estoy muerto —dijo hacia Sherlock, que se había quitado el abrigo y ahora lo colgaba junto a la chaqueta de John.

—No lo creo —respondió este—. Acabamos de resolver más casos en un día de los que resuelven los Yarders en un mes completo. Me parece que eso los mantendrá alejados por un tiempo.

John volvió a bostezar— Pues más les vale. A este ritmo, mantener el blog actualizado será una pesadilla.

—Al menos ahora tienes cuatro historias nuevas que contar —señaló Sherlock, con lo que a John le pareció una sonrisa. Aunque el doctor no estaba muy seguro, con la vista un poco nublada debido al sueño—. Unas que espero redactes sin tanto romanticismo.

John rió sonoramente, sin poderlo evitar— Buenas noches, Sherlock —dijo al final, sonriéndole a modo de despedida y girándose para ir a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, John —escuchó detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme, sé perfectamente que este capítulo no es ni por asomo un drabble. Peeeeeero no creo que ninguno se queje demasiado, ¿o sí? Aunque yo que ustedes no me acostumbraría demasiado a la longitud ¡Hasta mañana!


	5. Cinco horas de sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a los drabbles :)

John despertó al día siguiente sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y sin ganas de levantarse, pero algo dentro de él le decía que había dormido demasiado y que ya era hora de comenzar el nuevo día.

Se estiró en la cama a todo lo que dieron sus músculos, se sentó al borde del colchón, se puso sus zapatillas afelpadas, su bata de dormir y salió de su alcoba enjugándose los ojos y tratando de acomodar un poco su cabello -que honestamente debía de estar hecho un nido. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia y casi a ciegas, y cuando entró al salón apenas y pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa.

El lugar estaba completamente decorado de navidad, con guirnaldas, adornos y luces. Un gorro rojo sobre la calavera y un pino decorado en la esquina más lejana. Demás estaba decir que nada de eso estaba allí cuando él se fue a dormir.

—Ah, John. Al fin despiertas —se escuchó decir detrás de él. Un segundo después Sherlock emergió de la cocina impecablemente vestido, como de costumbre—. Ya comenzaba a plantearme ir a buscarte.

— ¿Quién hizo todo esto? —Quiso saber John, incapaz de contener su curiosidad. Muy dentro de él se preguntaba si aún estaría soñando.

—Pues yo —dijo Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

— ¿Tú… decoraste el departamento… sin ayuda de nadie?

—La señora Hudson ayudó un poco —admitió el detective, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada—. Sobre todo con el… árbol.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Insistió John. Y es que no se lo podía creer ¿Sherlock decorando? ¿Haciendo cumplidos? ¿Haciendo _té_? ¿Quién era este hombre y qué demonios había hecho con su compañero de piso?

—Pues porque mañana es navidad. Y a ti te gusta la navidad, por alguna razón ¿o no es así, John?

Y John no supo qué decir ante eso.

Así que decidió no seguir discutiendo y buscando razones donde quizás no le iba a gustar encontrarlas. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo el asunto. O mejor no. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem… Entonces… ¿Qué hora dijiste que era?

—Van a ser las cuatro de la tarde.

— ¡Cómo que las cuatro! —Exclamó John, con los ojos como platos— ¿Dormí… dormí trece horas?

—Podría decirse.

— ¡Pero eso son cinco horas más de lo que acostumbro dormir! —Volvió a exclamar. Sabía que era tarde, lo que nunca se imaginó fue cuan tarde— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Llevabas cerca de cuarenta horas despierto —indicó Sherlock como si tal cosa—. Supuse que darte cinco horas más de lo normal era lo mejor que podía hacer ¿No te sientes mejor ahora?

—Ya no estoy cansado —aceptó el doctor, porque era cierto.

— ¿Lo ves? —Señaló Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en los bien formados labios. En los cuales John no debía de estarse fijando en esos momentos, no señor— Cinco horas de sueño extra y tu cuerpo recuperó su energía promedio. Ahora ve a vestirte, los invitados deben estar por llegar.

— ¿Invitados?

—Por supuesto, John ¡Es nochebuena! La noche perfecta para interactuar con personas que no aprecias bajo la errónea concepción de que las festividades te harán reconocer que muy en el fondo sí los aprecias.

— ¿Daremos una fiesta? —Y ahora sí que John estaba convencido de que a Sherlock se lo habían cambiado mientras dormía.

—A menos que prefieras dar una pijamada —respondió el otro, mirándole de arriba a abajo en forma inquisitiva.

—Iré a ducharme —dijo John al instante, ganándose un asentimiento aprobatorio por parte de Sherlock— Una larga, larga ducha —masculló para sí mismo, camino al cuarto de baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, este fue cortito y al punto, pero espero que haya sido entretenido. John está perdido y ni siquiera sabe por qué. Pobre John. Pequeño, pequeño, pequeño John.
> 
> Anygay, que escribo para anunciarles a las tres personas, el gato y la trenza de zapato que conforman los lectores de este adorable fic que voy a tomarme un par de días de licencia debido a las fechas, lo que se traduce en que el capítulo seis quizás venga saliendo el viernes o el fin de semana. Igual y ustedes también estarán en las mismas que yo así que no me extrañarán demasiado. Se me cuidan, coman sus vegetales y cuidado al cruzar la calle. Un gran abrazo a todos y ¡Feliz navidad!
> 
> _Maye._


	6. Seis semanas de rehabilitación

La mañana de navidad, John despertó temprano y con una extraña sensación de inquietud que ni siquiera él mismo sabía de donde venía. Simplemente estaba allí, omnipresente y etérea, envolviéndole como un tenue escalofrío mientras se desperezaba sobre su cama.

La reunión del día anterior había estado bastante interesante, y por qué no decirlo, bastante agradable también. Greg, Molly y la señora Hudson estuvieron allí, al igual que Mike y su esposa. Incluso Mycroft se dejó caer en el 221b y aunque se la pasó casi todo el rato pegado al teléfono arreglando dios sabía qué, había que reconocerle la intención. Sherlock tocó un par de melodías en el violín para todos los presentes y no insultó ni dedujo exageradamente a ninguno, lo cual viniendo de él era prácticamente el equivalente de haber sido un buen anfitrión.

Cerca de las diez treinta, los invitados partieron a sus respectivas casas y celebraciones privadas y Sherlock y John esperaron las campanadas de media noche sentados en sus respectivas butacas, frente a un acogedor fuego e intercambiando detalles de los cuatro casos del veintitrés. Sin duda podía decirse que había sido una excelente noche, entonces, ¿por qué la repentina aprensión?

Se sacudió las preocupaciones con presteza, decidiendo que pensar demasiado en ello no iba a llevarle a ningún lado. Se levantó por fin y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y tras encontrar cerrada la puerta del salón, giró a su izquierda y entró directamente a la cocina. Sherlock le estaba esperando, de nuevo con té pero sin tostadas.

—Feliz navidad, John ¿Dormiste bien? —Saludó el detective mientras John entraba en la estancia. Sherlock puso el té directamente frente al doctor.

—Feliz navidad —respondió John, tomando la taza de té ofrecida con inesperada cotidianidad a la vez que intentaba no parecer sorprendido del repentino interés de Sherlock por sus hábitos de sueño. Decidió no pensar en eso tampoco—. Dormí bien, gracias. Aunque un poco intranquilo… ha de ser exceso de adrenalina estos días o algo.

—Uhmm —profirió Sherlock, dando una rápida mirada en dirección al salón, la cual John no supo cómo interpretar—. Igual y es un presentimiento… Escucha —dijo de repente, bajando la voz y rodeando la mesa para acercarse a él. Un aroma bastante agradable y fresco llegó a las fosas nasales del doctor, ¿una nueva colonia? Honestamente, no podría haber habido un momento menos apropiado para andar pensando en la colonia de Sherlock, pero dadas las circunstancias y las fechas, John se permitió ese pequeño gusto—, hay algo el salón que quiero que veas. Pero necesito que me prometas que no te irás hasta escuchar toda la historia.

John frunció el ceño, extrañado e intrigado a partes iguales— ¿Algo en el salón?

—Sip —confirmó el otro, girando a John por los hombros en dirección a la mencionada habitación—. Algo importante. Pero primero necesito que prometas no salir corriendo… ¿Confías en mí, John?

El doctor tragó con dificultad al escucharle, percibiendo cómo la inquietud de temprano se multiplicaba.

—P-por supuesto que confío en ti, Sherlock. Eso lo sabes —aseguró, lo más convincentemente que pudo—. Y prometo no correr —agregó con sinceridad—. Ahora dime qué hay en el salón —Pidió, mientras Sherlock comenzaba a guiarlo hacia adelante.

—Mi regalo de navidad —dijo el detective tan pronto alcanzaron la sala, y John apenas pudo contener el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos, subir a su habitación y no bajar hasta que el supuesto “regalo” de Sherlock dejara el departamento.

De pie cerca del sofá de tres plazas, estaba su hermana.

—Feliz navidad, John —le dijo la mujer, al tiempo que el sonido de una puerta cerrándose dio a entender que Sherlock había salido del departamento para darles privacidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harriet? —Preguntó cortante, la frustración y la rabia apoderándose rápidamente de él. Respiró un poco para intentar calmarse.

— ¿Qué no te alegra verme, hermanito? —Preguntó Harry de vuelta, con una media sonrisa que indicaba el tono ligero que la mujer trataba de darle a la conversación. Demás estaba decir que no estaba funcionando.

—No realmente… —Dijo John sin rodeos, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera un poco— No después de no saber nada de ti por casi tres meses. No después de haberme cansado de llamarte, de escribirte, de tumbar la puerta de tu casa a puñetazos para que abrieras y de prácticamente rogarte que recapacitaras, que volvieras a la rehabilitación ¿Acaso crees que puedes venir aquí después de tantos meses a saludarme como si nada? ¿Cómo si eso no hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si todo fuera un malentendido?

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —se defendió Harry a su vez, con la mirada fija en el doctor—. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí todo esto. No poder controlar lo que quieres, lo que haces. Los impulsos, los temblores, las alucinaciones. Lo horrible que fue estar en ese lugar, sintiendo que todo era una grandísima pérdida de tiempo, porque ¿en qué cabeza cabe que yo pudiera dejar de beber? Yo ¡Una Watson! Los Watson no dejan los vicios. Estamos hechos de adicciones, es lo que somos, lo que nos mueve ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente estar a solas con ese tipo de pensamientos durante cuatro semanas enteras? ¡Fue el infierno!

— ¿¡Y crees que no lo sé!? —Exclamó John irritado, gesticulando y alzando las manos en señal de frustración— ¡Yo también soy un Watson, maldita sea! Sabes de mi problema de juego, de mi adicción a la adrenalina, ¡de mis malditas tendencias autodestructivas! Lo sabes todo, ¿y aun así piensas que no te entiendo? Te dije… No… _Te_ _rogué_ que me llamaras cuando te sintieras así. Que no importaba la hora, que yo estaba aquí para ti ¿Y sabes cuantas veces recibí llamadas de ese lugar? ¡Dos! Una cuando tu consejera me avisó que ya te habías instalado y la otra para avisarme que te habías largado ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando dejaste de responder mis llamadas? ¿Alguna jodida idea de lo mucho que me costó darme por vencido? ¿De lo mucho que me costó _rendirme_ contigo? Porque eso fue lo que pasó en aquel momento, Harry. Yo _me rendí_ contigo. Me cansé de tratar de cambiarte. Me harté de creer en tus promesas ¡Me cansé! Y ahora vienes a mi casa, en navidad ¿A qué? ¿A beberte todo mi whisky? ¿A pedirme dinero para ir a emborracharte en algún bar de mala muerte? ¿A ver qué tanto tienes que insistir para que yo vuelva a caer en tu juego?

—Yo…

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Viniste a hacer nuevas promesas que no intentarás cumplir? Porque si a eso viniste, eres libre de salir por esa puerta y no regresar nunca m-

— ¡Vine a pedirte otra oportunidad, John, con un demonio!

— ¿Qu-?

La pregunta de John murió antes de comenzar, sorprendido como estaba de lo que su hermana acababa de gritarle. Harriet continuó.

—Lo he estado pensando, ¿sí? Y… ¡y tienes toda la razón! Tú y ese… ese _hombre_ tienen toda la razón. No soy más que un remedo de persona, escondiéndome detrás de una botella en vez de enfrentar mis problemas. Huyendo de ti, que eres el único que siempre ha tratado de ayudarme… Pero ya no quiero hacerlo más. Ya no quiero seguir siendo así, y aunque no me guste la idea, tal vez… tal vez la rehabilitación me ayude a cambiar. O al menos es un comienzo.

John no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Harriet Jane Watson, su hermana, acababa de decirle que quería volver a la rehabilitación? ¿Qué quería cambiar? No… Esto no podía ser…

— ¿John? —Preguntó Harry, acercándose a él con cautela, sólo unos pasos— John, dime algo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a creerte esta vez? —Espetó John sin poder contenerse— Ya otras veces has dicho que terminarás el programa y siempre es mentira-

— ¡Esta vez es diferente, John! De verdad… —le interrumpió la mujer, acercándose varios pasos más hacia él, quedando virtualmente al alcance de su mano. La voz de Harry comenzó a quebrarse al decir eso, aunque se notaba que estaba intentando controlarse. John sintió algo apretarse dentro de su pecho— Esta vez no eres _tú_ el que me obliga a prometerlo. Esta vez soy _yo_ la que quiere internarse. Soy yo la que quiere cambiar. Quiero cambiar, John. Quiero dejar esto atrás…

—Pero antes… ¿Cómo esperas que te crea, Harry? ¿Cómo-?

—Por favor, hermanito… —le pidió Harriet, con lágrimas en los ojos. El nudo en el pecho de John haciéndose cada vez más asfixiante— Por favor, confía en mí.

Y eso fue todo lo que John necesitó para abandonar su postura intransigente, cediendo ante el impulso que lo asaltó desde el mismo momento en el que Harry se acercó a él.

El doctor la envolvió en un apretado abrazo, uno como hacía mucho tiempo que no se daban. Tan fuerte como cuando volvían a verse luego de cada festividad que los obligaban estar separados; tan fuerte como aquella vez que John tuvo que defenderla de los abusones que se burlaban de ella en la secundaria porque le gustaban las niñas; tan fuerte como cuando sus padres se divorciaron; tan fuerte como cuando ambos murieron en ese accidente de auto; tan fuerte como no había abrazado a su hermana en muchos años.

Y, ¡dios! como había necesitado ese abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví! Y esta vez traje algo más largo que un drabble, así que ¡hey! ¿Qué más dan unos días de atraso, no?
> 
> Y hablando del capítulo, les quiero comentar que la Harry Watson de mi canon mental (y de este fanon) es la hermosa [Alex Kingston](http://36.media.tumblr.com/01912224367612550404e0912a998a8e/tumblr_mzhdqlRuTN1rwhddio1_500.png). Solo a modo de referencia, y por si querían ponerle rostro a los diálogos.
> 
> Y hablando de diálogos ¡Juro que no sé de donde salió todo ese angst! D: Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes, pero bueno, así es la inspiración ¿no es verdad?
> 
> En fin, que espero que hayan pasado lindas festividades. Y espero traer más capis a este fic muy muy pronto. Por ahora ¿comentarios? :)


	7. Siete episodios de Doctor Who

— ¿Me pasas las palomitas, John? —Preguntó Sherlock, con medio cuerpo virtualmente encima del doctor y acomodando la manta sobre sus piernas y las del otro hombre.

John estiró el brazo libre hasta agarrar las palomitas y las puso al alcance de Sherlock, lo que se tradujo en colocar el envase prácticamente sobre su regazo.

—Gracias —dijo el detective, acomodándose más cerca de John sin despegar la mirada de la televisión. John soltó un suspiro resignado, resolviendo dejar de preguntarse de una vez y por todas cómo es que ese _día de las cajas_ se había vuelto tan raro.

Todo comenzó a media mañana, la hora en la que Sherlock apareció en el departamento después de pasarse toda la noche fuera haciendo dios sabría qué. John le saludó desde la cocina mientras leía el periódico y desayunaba, y Sherlock se sentó frente a él después de dejar su abrigo y su bufanda en el perchero.

El detective lucía bastante bien para alguien que había pasado toda la noche en la calle, y John no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de irritación al darse cuenta de que incluso parecía recién bañado y afeitado. Se sacudió el pensamiento, pasando la página que aún no acababa de leer.

— ¿Buena velada? —Preguntó, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

—Para nada —respondió el otro, sirviéndose té y bizcochos de la bandeja que la señora Hudson tan amablemente había subido—. Aburrida e interminable. Pero necesaria.

— ¿Necesaria? —Inquirió John, alzando la vista un poco y sintiéndose ligeramente menos tenso, por alguna razón.

—En extremo —indicó Sherlock con dramatismo, y John no pudo evitar sonreír—. Necesitaba pagar mi deuda con Mycroft antes de que pasara más tiempo. No me gusta deberle nada si puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Estuviste en casa de Mycroft? —Volvió a preguntar el doctor, abandonando finalmente la falsa lectura de su periódico.

—Estuve en casa de mis padres, de hecho. Pero Mycroft también estaba ahí, es por eso que me quedé anoche, madre estaba tan complacida de tenernos a los dos reunidos para navidad que fue imposible decirle que no cuando nos pidió que durmiéramos allá.

—Oh… —Profirió John. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba— No sabía que tuvieras una deuda reciente con tu hermano —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Tiene algo que ver con un caso? —Sherlock dejó de masticar al escucharle. Sorbió un poco de té y negó con la cabeza—Algo que ver con tus padres, entonces —insistió John, dejándose ganar por la curiosidad. Sherlock negó de nuevo, mirándole de manera rara. Demasiado intensa. Como si quisiera leerle la mente. John se alejó instintivamente en su silla—. Lo-lo siento… Es privado, ¿no es así? Lo lamento. Igual no es de mi-

—Fue un favor —respondió el detective con suavidad, sin apartar la mirada de John ni un segundo—. Mycroft arregló todo el papeleo para ingresar a tu hermana en el centro de rehabilitación lo más pronto posible, y arregló también que la aceptaran en el programa intensivo de seis semanas. De hecho, cuando Harry salió de aquí, uno de sus autos ya la estaba esperando. Según Mycroft ya está completamente instalada y podrás visitarla en un par de semanas.

John se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir, pues ¿qué podía decir ante eso?

Desde que su hermana lo mencionó el día anterior, y por la actitud de Sherlock antes de llevarlo con ella, John sospechaba que de alguna manera su amigo había tenido algo que ver con la repentina decisión de Harry de cambiar su vida. Se acomodó en su silla.

—Sherlock yo… —Comenzó, aclarándose la garganta para encontrar las palabras— La verdad es que no sé qué decir-

—No tienes que decir nada —le atajó Sherlock con gesto serio, e hizo algo para lo que el doctor _en verdad_ no estaba preparado: Posó sus manos sobre las de él. John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar de respirar—. Sé cuánto te preocupas por tu hermana y, aunque la mayoría de las veces no entiendo esa clase de sentimentalismo, últimamente he comprendido muchas cosas que antes no entendía. Y si para ti es importante y estaba en mis manos hacer algo al respecto, pues ¿por qué no?

Los ojos de Sherlock seguían fijos sobre John, quién ahora si estaba muy seguro de no estar respirando, y tan inesperadamente como comenzó, el momento se había terminado. Sherlock se levantó de la silla y anunció que iría a ponerse algo más cómodo. John sólo alcanzó a asentir.

Cinco minutos después, el detective salió de su habitación anunciando que en la _BBC one_ darían un maratón de Doctor Who que le prometió a su padre que vería, y que John estaba invitado a acompañarle si quería. John decidió que esta también era una de esas cosas en las que era mejor no pensar - últimamente tenía muchas de esas - y preparó palomitas mientras Sherlock encendía la tele y acomodaba el sofá.

Para cuando John entró en el salón, palomitas en mano, el sofá de tres plazas se había convertido en una especie de nido acolchado, en el que el detective había acomodado probablemente todas las almohadas del departamento para hacerlo completamente confortable. Y en el centro de ese capullo almohadillado estaba Sherlock, en pantalón de pijamas, camiseta y con una manta arropándole las piernas.

Sherlock sonrió como un niño al verle llegar con las palomitas, y tan pronto John tomó asiento a su lado, el presentador de la BBC anunció el comienzo del maratón de episodios del Noveno Doctor. A lo largo de los episodios, Sherlock comentaba que los personajes eran aburridos y que la trama era sosa e ilógica, pero el pequeño brillo en sus ojos cada vez que el Doctor desentrañaba el misterio de turno le decía a John todo lo que tenía que saber. El programa le encantaba, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Y de un momento a otro, sin saber muy bien como habían terminado en esa situación, John terminó sirviéndole de cojín a Sherlock. Primero muy tímidamente, pero después de varias horas seguidas de apenas pararse del sofá, el detective terminó básicamente recostado por completo en el pecho del John. Y siendo sinceros, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> *El Día de las cajas (Boxing day) es una festividad celebrada principalmente en las islas británicas y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio Británico. Se suele celebrar el 26 de diciembre, y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a los pobres.  
> \--  
>  **N/A:** Y para compensar por el angst del capi pasado ¡Fluff super subido de azúcar! Díganme si esos dos no son un amor de malvavisco. Yo misma sonreí como tonta escribiendo esto, así que espero que todos sonrían como tontos al triple al leerlo \o/
> 
> Como ya se deben haber dado cuenta las trenzas de zapatos y los gatos que leen este fanfic, me está costando un poco ponerme al día con los capítulos antes de que termine el año (qué es cuando se terminan los 12 días del fic), peeeero ¡no os preocupéis! Aunque me lleve más de lo previsto, y aunque pase de año, este fic se termina porque se termina.
> 
> Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Me alegran mucho los días. Abrazos a todos.
> 
> _Maye._


	8. Ocho minutos de introspección

La mañana del veintisiete John despertó rodeado de almohadas, con el edredón hasta la barbilla y con los brazos llenos de un durmiente detective consultor. O al menos John suponía que estaba durmiendo, dejándose llevar por el ritmo calmado de su respiración contra el pecho del doctor.

La maratón de Doctor Who terminó cerca de las diez de la noche, seguido por un par de películas navideñas bastante predecibles incluso para John. Sin embargo, se estaba tan cómodo dentro del pequeño capullo acolchado que era el sofá del salón, que ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse a cambiar de canal. Y en algún momento de la segunda película ambos debieron haberse quedado dormidos, lo que sin embargo no explicaba cómo habían pasado de estar sentados en el centro a estar acostados cuan largos eran, Sherlock de costado con el rostro hacia la chimenea y John detrás de él, abrazándole por la cintura.

De nuevo John se encontraba en una situación relacionada con Sherlock que no sabía ni como comenzar a explicar, pero esta vez le era imposible hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ello, porque o se quedaba cómo estaba o despertaba a Sherlock y se obligaba a enfrentar la incomodidad que eso podía conllevar, así que decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de taparse el sol con un dedo.

Y es que ¿a quién quería engañar? Ciertamente no a la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Mike o a medio Londres, pues todos los anteriores parecían saber lo que ocurría mejor que él mismo. No. Si había alguien a quien John había estado tratando de engañar los últimos días - ¿meses? ¿años? - ese alguien era él mismo, tratando de enterrar todo lo que sentía y pensaba en el mismo rincón oscuro en el que logró enterrarlo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Sherlock regresó de la muerte.

Aquella vez fue diferente, Sherlock estaba supuestamente muerto y John conoció a alguien con quién creyó que podía ser feliz. La misma persona que lo traicionó y casi asesina a su mejor amigo, la misma que siempre estuvo bajo las órdenes de Sebastian Morán. La misma a la que John tuvo que dispararle para evitar que hiriera a Sherlock otra vez.

No obstante, antes de que Mary se dejara ver como la psicópata que siempre fue, John llegó a amarla e intentó respetarla, aún a pesar de darse cuenta de qué quizás Sherlock no le era tan indiferente como él pensaba antes de su suicidio. Así que John guardó bajo llave todo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que jamás lo dejaría salir de ahí. Luego pasó lo de Mary, John regresó al 221b y las cosas entre Sherlock y él volvieron a ser tal y como fueran en el pasado. _Exactamente_ igual. Hasta una semana atrás, cuando el detective comenzó a actuar extraño.

Según la cuenta de John este era el octavo día, y en los siete días anteriores Sherlock había pasado de ser su generalmente distante, frío y genial mejor amigo a ser alguien que se preocupaba por sus hábitos de sueño, le preparaba desayuno, convencía a su hermana de volver a la rehabilitación, veía películas con él y - aparentemente - hasta era capaz de dormir toda la noche siempre y cuando estuviera en el sofá de la sala y con John abrazándole por la espalda… ¡Abrazándole! Incluso en la mente de John, la simple frase sonaba por completo surreal. Y pensar que seis días antes su mayor preocupación era que Sherlock hubiese drogado su té.

Honestamente, y más allá del hecho de que su brazo derecho comenzaba a quedarse sin circulación, en lo que John no podía dejar de pensar era en el motivo del drástico cambio de Sherlock con él. Porque Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo Sherlock de siempre - ya lo había comprobado antes de navidad, corriendo detrás del detective mientras este deducía los cuatro casos del día hasta dar con los culpables - pero con todo y su “Sherlocksidad” se las había arreglado para girar la situación entre ellos casi ciento ochenta grados y, en la opinión de John, esto debía tener una razón de ser.

¿Qué había sucedido para que Sherlock decidiera que la situación tenía que cambiar? O aún más importante ¿Había sucedido algo en absoluto?

Ciertamente, John no hallaría demasiadas respuestas desde donde se encontraba, pero tampoco podía decir que quisiera de verdad estar en algún otro lado.

El olor del shampoo de Sherlock llegaba muy claramente a sus fosas nasales y a riesgo de ser descubierto, John se acomodó en el abrazo hasta que todo su torso quedó pegado a la espalda del otro hombre. El doctor descansó el rostro en la parte de atrás del cuello de Sherlock, hundiendo la nariz en la mata de cabello oscuro e inhalando profundamente, asiendo la cintura del detective con apenas un poco más de fuerza, permitiéndose a sí mismo dejar de _pensar_ y simplemente _estar_.

Sherlock se removió entre los brazos de John y dio un respiro profundo, seguido de una repentina tensión de los músculos de su espalda y el cese del movimiento de sus pulmones al inhalar y exhalar. John supo de inmediato que su momento de introspección había llegado a su fin, junto con su oportunidad de seguir abrazado al hombre que tantas contradicciones causaba dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿John? —Escuchó decir a Sherlock, aunque con lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, John podía literalmente _sentir_ la vibración de la caja torácica del detective. No dijo nada— John, ¿estás despierto?

Había algo raro en la voz de Sherlock, un tinte de ansiedad que para John no pasó desapercibido. Decidió hacer como que se despertaba, más para beneficio de Sherlock que para el propio.

— ¿Hmm? —Preguntó, en el mejor tono soñoliento que pudo lograr.

—John, despierta —le apuró Sherlock en el mismo tono aprensivo, moviendo un poco el brazo que John aún tenía posesivamente enrollado alrededor de su cintura.

El doctor decidió que ya era suficiente teatro y liberó la cintura de Sherlock con la excusa de llevarse esa mano a la cara. Con los ojos cerrados, se alejó lo más que pudo de la nuca del detective y tomó una respiración profunda para enfatizar su punto.

— ¿Sherlock? —Dijo con voz pastosa al tiempo que el detective se incorporaba en el sofá, liberando al fin el brazo que John ya daba por perdido.

El doctor se enjugó los ojos y los abrió, encontrándose de frente con un Sherlock completamente despeinado, y con la forma de la almohada claramente marcada del lado derecho de su rostro. A John le pareció la imagen más adorable que hubiera visto en su vida, y sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—John, nos quedamos dormidos —señaló Sherlock de inmediato, como si toda la situación no fuese en sí bastante auto-explicativa.

John se enjugó el rostro y se incorporó también, quedando sentado frente a Sherlock— Puedo notarlo ¿Acaso tenías que hacer algo temprano? Han de ser como las nueve.

—Y-yo…

Sherlock parecía no saber cómo procesar lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos tener la capacidad de considerar lo que John acababa de preguntarle ¿Quizás esperaba que John se enojara por lo ocurrido? Si ese era el caso, honestamente no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Después de considerarlo por un par de segundos, y de que Sherlock no fuera capaz de articular palabra durante dicho espacio de tiempo, John decidió que ya estaba bien de torturar al pobre hombre. Le sonrió brevemente, se arrastró hacia adelante en el sofá y se puso de pie, desperezándose lo más que pudo y notando aún el hormigueo de la circulación restaurada en su brazo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el detective, quién le miraba desde el lugar.

—Voy a preparar té y algo de comer para los dos, así que bien puedes recoger todo este desastre de almohadas.

Sherlock tardó un segundo en comprender, pero al final asintió. John asintió también y continuó su camino hacia la cocina, puso agua en la tetera, la encendió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando regresó, el nido almohadillado había desaparecido del salón junto con su arquitecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	9. Nueve minutos de sinceridad

—John, ¿estás ocupado? Te necesito para un experimento —anunció Sherlock tan pronto entró en el salón.

—Me gusta estar sano, gracias —respondió el doctor sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No es esa clase de experimento —aclaró el detective, sentándose en su butaca de cuero—. Además, sólo fue una vez.

John bajó el libro y observó al hombre frente a él, al cual apenas había visto desde que el día anterior despertaran abrazados en el sofá de tres plazas.

El detective se las había arreglado para pasarse todo el veintisiete de diciembre encerrado en su cuarto, apenas saliendo para comer y siempre cuando John ya había terminado. El rubio se planteó seriamente irrumpir en su habitación para aclarar cualquier malentendido que hubiese podido surgir debido a lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero otra parte de él le decía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico. Por el bien de su propia tranquilidad, John decidió darle espacio, fuera que Sherlock lo necesitara o no.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo Sherlock estaba sentado frente a él, ataviado en sus pijamas, con el cabello aún húmedo por haber salido de la ducha recientemente y con los pies descalzos como solía llevarlos cuando no había nada interesante qué hacer fuera del departamento. El mismo Sherlock de siempre. John cerró el libro definitivamente y lo puso en la mesita junto a su sillón.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó resignado, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del detective.

—Sinceridad —dijo Sherlock, mirándole—. Nueve minutos de ella. Y luego un minuto más de… otra cosa.

— ¿Perdón? Sherlock, ¿te sientes bien? —El mencionado rodó los ojos.

—Estoy bien, John. No seas absurdo —se quejó, desestimando la pregunta con un ademán—. Es un experimento psicológico. Se supone que debe hacerse en treinta minutos o más pero para lo que quiero probar, nueve minutos son suficientes.

John lo consideró un momento, buscando en sus recuerdos algún ensayo psicológico reciente que tuviera las características que Sherlock describía, y pateándose mentalmente por no encontrar ninguno. Se prometió a si mismo leer más revistas médicas de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Si lo hago me dejarás leer en paz? —Inquirió, mirando a Sherlock y arrugando los labios en ese gesto tan suyo.

—Al menos hasta que vuelta a aburrirme —respondió el otro con honestidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mejor que nada —aceptó finalmente el doctor—. Entonces, ¿más detalles? —Sherlock compuso un gesto complacido.

—Bueno, la idea es que utilicemos nueve minutos exactos para hacernos preguntas entre nosotros, por turnos, si prefieres. Tienen que ser preguntas personales, mientras más personales, mejor, y ambos estamos obligados a responder con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Suena sencillo —dijo John, tratando de mantener un gesto calmado, pero comenzando a preocuparse internamente por el rumbo que esto podía tomar— ¿Y el otro minuto? Mencionaste un minuto extra…

—Ah, eso… —Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia su teléfono, en el cual posiblemente estaba programando el cronómetro. Se aclaró la garganta— Se supone que nos miremos a los ojos, sin hablar. Y después se acaba el experimento.

—Oh…

¿Hablar con sinceridad y luego mirarse a los ojos? ¿¡Pero qué clase de experimento era ese!? ¿El de “torturemos a John Watson y empujemos al límite sus recién desenterrados sentimientos hacia Sherlock Holmes”? John se removió en su asiento, comenzando a sentir calor en la base de la nuca.

Sherlock dejó el móvil en el reposabrazos de su butaca e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, mirando a John de arriba abajo. Repentinamente, el doctor se sintió un tanto expuesto.

— ¿Algún problema? —Preguntó, entornando los ojos.

John dudó un momento— No entiendo el propósito de esto —confesó.

—Necesito la _data_ —dijo Sherlock sin más—. Pero si no te sientes cómodo, siempre puedes negarte, John.

¿Incómodo? Aterrado era lo que estaba. Aterrado de tener que responder preguntas personales disparadas por Sherlock “máquina de analizar” Holmes, y aún más preocupado por tener que hacerle preguntas personales él también.

¿Qué preguntar? La verdad habían millones de cosas que John quería saber, pero no así, no durante un experimento, y mucho menos sabiendo que el sentimiento de seguridad brindado por las condiciones del ensayo sería temporal, ya que, experimento o no, después de esos diez minutos ambos tendrían que vivir con las consecuencias de cada cosa dicha o hecha.

Igual siempre estaba la posibilidad de mentir, pero John conocía a Sherlock lo suficiente como para no intentarlo. Si el detective descubriera que no estaba cumpliendo con las reglas a cabalidad, de seguro le haría repetir el experimento hasta conseguir la información que necesitaba. Exhaló.

—Hagámoslo, antes de que me arrepienta —soltó. Sherlock le sonrió de nuevo.

—Perfecto. Programé el cronómetro a nueve minutos primero y uno después, así que en el instante en el que suene debemos parar de hablar y mirarnos a los ojos hasta que suene de nuevo ¿Necesitas tiempo para pensar qué me vas a preguntar?

—Nah… —Negó, tratando de sonar confiado— Comienza tú y yo te sigo.

—Está bien —aceptó Sherlock, colocando una mano sobre la pantalla de su teléfono—. Comenzamos en tres, dos, uno… ¿Afganistán o Irak?

John no se esperaba eso, por lo que soltó una gran carcajada. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír por completo.

—Afganistán, pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Sí, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. Tu turno.

—Está bien… ¿Perros o gatos?

—Perros. Los gatos son pretenciosos, arrogantes y se creen dueños del mundo. Como Mycroft.

John volvió a reír— ¿En serio acabas de comparar a tu hermano con un gato?

—Uno muy gordo y perezoso —agregó el detective, aparentemente divertido— Mi turno: ¿Café o té?

—Té. A menos que cierto detective consultor me haya tenido correteando criminales toda la noche y necesite una dosis extra de cafeína… Aunque puedo suponer que eso ya lo habías deducido en algún momento, ¿o no?

—Cierto —confirmo Sherlock, mirándole directamente—. Pero siempre es bueno tener confirmación. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Mujeres u hombres?

Y eso _en verdad_ que John no se lo esperaba. Se ahogó con su propia saliva, y tosió para despejar la garganta.

— ¿Qué rayos-?

—Ah, ah, John —le interrumpió Sherlock, negando con un dedo y con gesto inocente—. Completa sinceridad, ¿recuerdas?

John se mordió el labio inconscientemente, mirando a todos lados menos hacia Sherlock— Mujeres... generalmente —masculló.

— ¿Te importaría especificar? —Preguntó el detective en tono casual, y John no necesitó mirarlo para saber que tenía una sonrisilla burlona plasmada en el rostro. Se volvió para encararle.

—Sólo digamos que sé apreciar la belleza cuando la veo, independientemente del género —respondió sosteniéndole la mirada al otro, cuya sonrisa se volvió más arrogante, si es que eso era posible— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Inquirió sin perder el tiempo— ¿Mujeres u hombres?

—Hombres —respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros y adoptando una pose más relajada—. Mucho menos _drama_.

John rogó a todas las deidades que conocía no tener los ojos como platos en ese momento— ¿Menos… drama?

—Exactamente —confirmó el detective—. Las mujeres no son mi área de experticia y nunca lo han sido porque en realidad no las entiendo. Quieren lo que no pueden tener y cuando se los das no lo usan, lloran por todo, se quejan por todo y pretenden que seas telépata.

—Así que intentaste salir con mujeres —señaló John, aún un poco aturdido por recibir tanta información junta.

—Una vez, en mi onceavo año. Las peores dos horas de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Para entrar en el laboratorio de la escuela a deshoras.

— ¿Y lo conseguiste?

—Por supuesto —afirmó el detective, sonriendo de forma autosuficiente—. Pero luego hice que Mycroft me comprara un equipo completo de laboratorio. Ni los aparatos más avanzados justificaban tener que soportar a una _amante de los caballos_ por otras dos horas seguidas.

— ¿Has salido con hombres también?

La pregunta salió de sus labios sin que John pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Se quedó paralizado mirando a Sherlock, quién sólo amplió su sonrisa.

—Con un puñado de ellos, la mayoría en mi primer año de universidad. Aburridos, sosos y predecibles. Nadie que valiera realmente mi tiempo o esfuerzo.

John tragó con dificultad, intentando por todos los medios sostenerle la mirada al detective. Una inquietud rondando su mente, pugnando por salir. Decidió dejar de perder el valioso tiempo del experimento considerando tonterías.

— ¿Tuviste alguna relación? —Preguntó antes de poder arrepentirse, y Sherlock le miró con ese pequeño brillo en los ojos que dejaba entender que John había preguntado exactamente lo que él creía que preguntaría.

El detective apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y descansó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados, sin dejar de ver a John ni un instante. John sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse.

—Sólo una, casi al salir de la universidad.

— ¿Te importaría especificar? —Insistió John, con la garganta seca. Se estaba poniendo en evidencia y lo sabía, pero ¡al diablo con la lógica! Esta era su oportunidad de saber más acerca del pasado de Sherlock y no pensaba desperdiciarla por una nimiedad como el sentido común.

—Se llamaba Victor Trevor y era mi compañero de laboratorio —explicó Sherlock, después de un par de segundos de silencio y en el mismo tono que usaría si estuviera comentando el clima—. Pasé un mes en su casa de campo en Norfolk durante las últimas vacaciones antes de titularme. De hecho fue Victor quién sugirió que me dedicara a la investigación detectivesca de tiempo completo. Hasta ese momento sólo era una afición mía.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —John no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero si iba a enterarse, lo haría correctamente. Se preparó para la respuesta.

—Me pidió que resolviera un misterio que involucraba a su padre recién fallecido y no le gustó lo que descubrí —dijo el detective simplemente, sin un ápice de sentimentalismo reflejado en el rostro—. No nos volvimos a ver después de eso.

John sintió algo extraño en el pecho, un nudo apretado e incómodo ¿Compasión, quizás? El hombre había tenido sólo una relación estable y esta se había desmoronado por la misma razón que hacía de Sherlock un ser humano extraordinario: Sus capacidades deductivas y su brillante cerebro. John se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, quedando apenas a un par de palmos del detective.

—Lo siento mucho, Sherlock —dijo con voz queda.

—No lo sientas, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo —desestimó el moreno con un ademán, enderezándose un poco y chequeando su teléfono móvil. Desde donde estaba, John no era capaz de distinguir cuanto tiempo les quedaba— ¿Por qué habría de importarme todavía? —Inquirió sin verle aún.

—No lo sé, sólo… —John no supo qué decir a partir de ahí, así que decidió no decir nada— Olvídalo, no importa… ¿Alguien más aparte de Trevor?

—Nadie más —respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento, casi tan cerca de John que el doctor era capaz de ver la luz del sol de la tarde reflejada en las largas pestañas de su compañero de piso. Trató de concentrarse—. Ningún otro logró captar mi atención lo suficiente como para sentirme interesado. No hasta que…

Sherlock dejó de hablar y observó a John de nuevo, el azul vibrante de su mirada pareciendo atravesarle cual si fuera de mantequilla. Temió hacer la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer, pues sentía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta todo cambiaría, y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Decidió no ser un cobarde.

— ¿Hasta que…? —Repitió con voz ronca, mirando directamente los ojos que tanto había extrañado en el pasado, y que hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba tan de cerca.

—Hasta que te conocí, John —Respondió Sherlock en un susurro, tan cerca de él que el doctor podía sentir el vaho caliente de su respiración contra sus propios labios.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Sherlock prácticamente acababa de confesarse ante él ¡Rayos! Acababa de decir que no se había sentido atraído por nadie desde más de una década atrás hasta que conoció a John ¡A John! Él definitivamente tenía que decir algo, y tenía que decirlo ya.

—Sherlock, yo-

Y eso fue todo lo que John pudo decir antes de que un pitido fuerte y claro se dejara escuchar en el salón, proveniente del teléfono móvil de Sherlock. Los nueve minutos de sinceridad habían terminado.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no dejó de observarle, y tomó el móvil entre sus manos sin moverse ni un milímetro de dónde estaba. John tomó todo eso como una señal de que terminarían el experimento después de todo e intentó seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al detective, aunque a decir verdad la tarea le estaba costando mucho más de lo que había pensado.

Los ojos de Sherlock eran hermosos e hipnotizantes, como si constelaciones enteras estuvieran contenidas dentro de sus irises. John intentaba mirarlos sin pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, pero le era virtualmente imposible hacerlo ¿Cómo no pensar en Sherlock diciéndole que estaba interesado en él como más que un simple compañero de piso? ¿Cómo obviar el hecho de que, al parecer, había estado interesado en él desde que se conocieron? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos _siempre_ fueron correspondidos por el detective y él _jamás_ se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso era tan ciego?

Sin proponérselo, la mirada de John se desviaba hacia los labios del otro hombre. Esos labios en forma de corazón que tantas veces habían dicho su nombre, y que tanto le habían hecho desvelarse pensando en ellos. Los labios que siempre se preguntó en secreto cómo sería besar, reprendiéndose luego a sí mismo porque “esas cosas no las piensan los mejores amigos.”

¡Dios! ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que pensara en otra cosa ahora, sabiendo lo que sabía, sintiendo lo que sentía? Tal vez, por esta vez, no se suponía que pensara en otra cosa. Tal vez este era el momento de hacer caso a sus impulsos primitivos y probar esos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado probar. Quizás, sólo quizás, este era el momento de dejar de pensar en las consecuencias.

John comenzó a acercarse a Sherlock sin perder contacto visual, determinado a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero aun así buscando alguna clase de permiso por parte del otro. Alguna clase de _confirmación_. Se relamió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente, esperando, anticipando…

Y de la nada, un nuevo pitido del teléfono en la mano de Sherlock los hizo dar un respingo a ambos, seguido del inconfundible tono del teléfono de John. El doctor lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo puso en su oreja.

—John Watson —dijo hacia el auricular, sin perder el contacto visual con Sherlock, quién también lo miraba desde el lugar.

— _¿John? ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¿Estás ocupado?_

— ¿Sarah? —Preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No era como si no hubiese trabajado con ella en la clínica más de un par de veces en el último trimestre, pero escuchar su voz justo en ese momento se le antojó a John de lo más extraño.

— _Sí, soy yo. Necesito que vengas a la clínica urgente. Dos de mis doctores se ausentaron hoy y esto es un desastre. Estoy hasta el cuello en pacientes y todos mis demás reemplazos están de permiso por las fiestas ¿Crees que puedas echarme una mano? ¿Por favor?_

John miró a Sherlock una vez más, sabiendo que éste probablemente ya había deducido todo lo referente a su conversación telefónica. El detective levantó la barbilla ligeramente, en reconocimiento, y asintió una vez. John dijo un mudo “lo siento” hacia él antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

—Sí, por supuesto que puedo. Llego en cuarenta y cinco minutos —respondió al fin, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos y balanceando el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja mientras descolgaba su bata del perchero del armario.

— _Ay, gracias John, ¡eres un santo!_ —Exclamó la doctora desde el teléfono— _Prometo que te compensaré._

Y colgó.

—A menos que tengas un detective consultor en pijamas escondido en tu consultorio, dudo que puedas hacerlo —farfulló John por lo bajo, quitándose el teléfono de la oreja y tomando su maletín de dónde siempre lo colocaba.

Se cambió la ropa por una más cómoda y adecuada, tomó sus cosas y bajó de nuevo. Cuando entró al salón para tomar su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta, Sherlock ya no estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> *El experimento que Sherlock hace en este capítulo está basado en el estudio del Profesor Arthur Arun que dice (a grosso modo) que dos sujetos completamente desconocidos pueden llegar a enamorarse perdidamente si intercambian detalles personales de su vida durante 30, 60 ó 90 minutos consecutivos, seguidos de 4 minutos de mirarse a los ojos ¡Dos de las parejas del estudio hasta se casaron! Así que obviamente nuestros dos bebés de malvavisco nunca tuvieron oportunidad de salir ilesos de ésta.
> 
> *En Inglaterra, el 11avo año de escuela lo cursan generalmente alumnos de 16 años de edad. Es el último año en que se debe aprobar antes de pasar al college, que es donde puedes tomar materias que te interesen (o dependiendo la carrera que quieras seguir estudiando) durante 2 a 3 años, y de allí a la universidad. No me voy a extender mucho en la explicación porque quizás me hago bolas y los confundo a todos XD  
> \--  
>  _ **N/A:**_ ¡Volví! Ya sé que tardé eones en actualizar y todo lo demás, pero tengo una excusa super justificable y secreta para haberme tardado tanto. Igual y con el largo del capi compenso un poquito que ya casi hayan pasado 12 días después del año nuevo, pero bueno, lo importante es que tenemos salud XD
> 
> Aprovecho para anunciarles que a su servilleta ¡La han nominado a unos premios! Son los Premios TJLC 2014 de Johnlock en español (los consiguen en facebook como [PremiosSherlockTJLC](https://www.facebook.com/PremiosSherlockTJLC)), y Maye aquí presente está nominada a Mejor AU con el fic [Sherlock no es un nombre común](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2229468), y a Mejor Drama y Mejor Romance con [Un último baile](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10010807/), [Quédate conmigo](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9793910/) y [Resistance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2167806/). Las eliminatorias son hasta el 14/01, y si les gusta lo que hago y eso, son libres de apoyarme a mi y a mis fics. #findelapublicidaddescarada
> 
> En fin, que ya me extendí mucho. Espero que me digan qué tal les pareció este capítulo no-tan-drabble mediante comentarios ¿eh? *Abraza*


	10. Diez dedos expertos

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando John por fin pudo regresar al 221b desde la clínica, con el cuerpo agarrotado por el frío que ya se dejaba sentir y los músculos del cuello y la espalda clamando a gritos por un par de analgésicos y un baño caliente.

Las nubes oscurecían el cielo y las calles estaban prácticamente despejadas. _Se avecina una tormenta_ , pensó John mientras sacaba sus llaves y abría la puerta principal, refiriéndose tanto al clima como al hecho de llegar a su casa luego de los acontecimientos del veintiocho.

No había sabido nada de Sherlock desde el día anterior, lo que considerando las circunstancias quizás había sido lo mejor. Se pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche ayudando a Sarah a atender emergencias bizarras propias de las fechas, desde quemaduras por pirotecnia hasta puntos de sutura por peleas en bares y huesos rotos por caídas desde bicicletas y patinetas.

Después de despejar la sala de emergencias, y de que John le echara un rápido vistazo a su muy vacía bandeja de entrada de mensajes, ambos doctores durmieron por lo que restaba de la noche, turnándose para atender recién llegados. No fue sino hasta el medio día siguiente que otros dos doctores acudieron a relevarlos, luego de lo cual Sarah le giró un cheque por sus servicios y le invitó a almorzar en un restaurante cercano.

En todo ese tiempo, el teléfono de John solo había sonado dos veces: un mensaje de Greg para preguntarle si estaba en la calle Baker y otro de Mike preguntándole dónde pasaría el fin de año. John no sabía si preocuparse o no por la falta de noticias, pues por un lado estaba todo lo ocurrido y por el otro estaba el hecho de que Sherlock era Sherlock y quizás simplemente estaba fascinado con un nuevo misterio. Decidió que lo mejor era abandonar el asunto hasta tanto no tuviera más datos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró las escaleras, tardando un par de segundos en reunir el valor para subirlas. Llegó al departamento y la puerta de la sala estaba abierta, pero Sherlock no se veía por ningún lado. John se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y el abrigo y los puso en el perchero, dejando su maletín también junto a la puerta.

Se asomó a la cocina y no vio rastros del detective, así que se encogió de hombros, encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó en su sillón para calentarse un poco. Se recostó del respaldo y cerró los ojos, dejando la cabeza caer hacia adelante. Movió el cuello a ambos lados y escuchó varios _cracs_ , rotó los hombros y respiró profundo, tratando de relajarse, intentando no pensar en nada más.

Llevaba así varios minutos cuando sintió el calor de alguien detrás de él seguido inmediatamente por un par de manos sobre sus hombros. John abrió los ojos y dio un respingo, tratando de apartarse pero siendo retenido en su asiento por el mismo par de manos.

—Relájate, soldado —escuchó decir desde algún lugar encima de él, al tiempo que las manos misteriosas comenzaban a masajear su cuello y hombros con inesperada delicadeza—. Soy yo.

— ¿Sherlock? —Preguntó John, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Las atenciones que estaba recibiendo y su propio cansancio sacando lo peor de él— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que era bastante obvio —dijo el otro simplemente, extendiendo las manos hasta cubrir por completo los hombros de John y moviendo los pulgares arriba y abajo sobre las vértebras más cercanas. El doctor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un bochornoso gemido.

—Sé… lo que haces, pero me refería a… la razón —aclaró John con la voz más firme que pudo lograr, mientras Sherlock comenzaba a trabajar entre sus omóplatos.

—Vienes de trabajar en la clínica durante casi veinte horas, estás tenso y pensé que un masaje podría hacerte bien. Eso es todo —explicó, al tiempo que subía lentamente desde los omóplatos hasta el cuello del doctor, apenas palpando la piel bajo sus manos, explorando. John dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante sin poder evitarlo— ¿O acaso quieres que pare? —Preguntó de repente, sosteniendo el cuello de John entre sus manos y palpando la línea de la columna.

—Oh, por dios, no —respondió John casi al instante, demasiado a gusto como para que le importara el tono necesitado de su voz.

Escuchó a Sherlock soltar una risilla mientras continuaba trabajando su cuello, deshaciendo nudos que John no sabía que tenía, ejerciendo presión en las áreas correctas y liberándole de un gran porcentaje de la tensión que había traído consigo del trabajo. John se dejó hacer sin protestar, sintiéndose adormecer a ratos y completamente despreocupado de los pequeños gemidos que salían de su garganta cuando Sherlock deshacía algún nudo especialmente apretado.

Fue sólo cuando el detective enterró los dedos en su cabello que John volvió a abrir los ojos, percatándose repentinamente de que las expertas atenciones del detective estaban liberando algo más que la tensión de sus músculos. Sherlock comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de John con determinación, presionando la piel con las yemas de los dedos y pasándolas por toda la extensión de su cabeza. El moreno daba suaves tirones en su cabello de manera intermitente y los combinaba con alguna especie de movimiento ondulatorio que enviaba toda clase de señales calóricas a través del cuerpo de doctor, específicamente en dirección sur.

John tuvo que morderse la lengua varias veces para no soltar quejidos que lo pusieran en evidencia, pero con una semi-erección entre las piernas y el creciente deseo de terminar lo que habían comenzado el día anterior, el doctor daba gracias a todas las deidades que conocía de que Sherlock estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Hasta que de repente no lo estuvo más.

El cálido toque en su cabeza cesó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sherlock había rodeado el sillón y estaba de rodillas frente a él, abriendo los botones superiores de su camisa y metiendo las manos para masajear su pecho. John abrió los ojos de inmediato, viendo a Sherlock con lo que estaba seguro era una expresión de total terror. Pero el detective no lo miraba, demasiado ocupado en su tarea de liberar de tensiones todas y cada una de las fibras musculares del pecho de John.

Sherlock se dedicó a presionar y masajear cada nudo de su pecho como si fuese la cosa más importante en el mundo, con una determinación en el rostro que hacía que John simplemente no pudiera dejar de mirarle. A la pálida luz de la tarde nublada, los rasgos afilados del detective semejaban algo etéreo y delicado; su piel de alabastro, sus ojos grisáceos, sus pómulos marcados y sus labios en forma de corazón. Todo el conjunto era por demás hermoso, y John sintió la repentina necesidad de probar cada centímetro del hombre frente a él. De memorizar cada textura, de explorar cada recoveco, de besarlo hasta hacerle perder la razón y de hacer que de esa perfecta garganta suya salieran los más decadentes sonidos jamás escuchados entre esas cuatro paredes. John deseaba a Sherlock con tanta intensidad que las yemas de sus dedos quemaban por no estar tocándole, su corazón tan desbocado que le parecía curioso que el otro no lo hubiera notado ya.

Y sin avisar, el masaje terminó, dejándole con la respiración agitada y unas ganas tremendas de lanzarse encima del hombre frente a él.

Sherlock cerró de manera metódica los botones de John, alisó la tela de su camisa y apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos, haciéndole morderse la lengua para no jadear al sentir el contacto. Se reprendió mentalmente.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Sherlock, buscando su mirada.

—M-mejor —aseguró John, con voz ronca, reparando en lo cerca que estaban ahora el uno del otro, apenas un palmo de distancia.

—Bien —indicó el detective con un asentimiento, comenzando a levantarse.

— ¡Sherlock, espera! —Le detuvo John antes de que pudiera hacer nada, logrando que el moreno permaneciera de rodillas. El gesto desconcertado del detective le hizo preguntarse si es que éste no se daba cuenta de lo que había causado en él, de lo que lo hacía sentir.

— ¿John? —Preguntó en tono expectante, y eso fue todo lo que John pudo hacer para contenerse. Acercó su rostro al de Sherlock, le tomó de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos por unos instantes antes de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y besarle en los labios.

El beso fue casto en un principio, no más que labios sobre labios tanteando el terreno inexplorado. A pesar de sus ganas de profundizarlo, John se obligó a mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba, pues aun con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días nada le garantizaba que esto fuera lo que Sherlock en verdad quería. Fue sólo cuando advirtió cómo la lengua del detective se hacía camino tímidamente hasta el interior de su boca que John se permitió dejarse llevar por todo lo que sentía, y que había tratado de ocultar por tanto tiempo.

Acunó el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos y le besó como siempre había querido besarle, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando en los lugares correctos, ganándose pequeños gemidos que lo aupaban a seguir en su tarea. Los labios de Sherlock sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado, con matices cítricos y dulces, como un _Lady Grey_ perfectamente preparado.

Luego de lo que parecieron ser años, por fin se separaron, quedando tan cerca que aún podían respirar el aire del otro. Sin soltar su rostro todavía, John acarició suavemente los labios de Sherlock con sus pulgares, mirándole a los ojos y encontrando algo en ellos que no supo en realidad cómo interpretar.

Sherlock alzó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la de John, su cálido toque haciéndole estremecer aún después de lo que había pasado. El gesto del detective cambió ligeramente, denotando cierto aire de disculpa que hizo que el estómago de John diera un pequeño tirón.

—John, yo… —Comenzó Sherlock, con voz ronca. Sus labios sonrosados invitando a John a repetir lo que acababa de pasar. Se obligó a concentrarse— Lestrade quiere vernos en el Yard. Debimos haber salido hace horas. Tenemos… tenemos que irnos.

El cerebro de John salió de su adormecimiento de endorfinas tras las palabras de Sherlock, el significado de las mismas resonando dentro de su cabeza: Greg tenía un nuevo misterio y Sherlock había esperado a que él llegara del trabajo para ir a verlo juntos. Sherlock le había esperado, ¡a él! Si antes tenía dudas ahora todo parecía tan claro como el agua.

Acarició los labios de Sherlock una vez más, robándole un rápido beso antes de soltar su rostro. Sonrió como idiota sin poder - o querer - evitarlo.

—Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y soy tuyo —declaró John, mirándole a los ojos. Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta y asintió en reconocimiento, la promesa implícita flotando en el aire.

—No puedo esperar —dijo simplemente, componiendo un gesto seductor y levantándose del piso para dejarle pasar.

John gruñó para sus adentros y salió disparado hacia su habitación, maldiciendo su suerte por haberse decidido a dar el paso justo cuando un nuevo rompecabezas estaba a punto de comenzar, pero sin poderse creer que todo eso había pasado en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo también ya quería que se besaran OvO
> 
> Como se habrán dado cuenta, el fic acaba de subir de _Rating_ un poquitito. Eso es porque en un principio yo no planeaba que la escena del beso (y los pensamientos de John) fuesen tan... gráficos como terminaron siendo, así que me parece que un cambio de rating es lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, aún no sé si el fic tendrá smut o no. Los que me conocen saben cómo soy con esos temas, y los que no, pues deben saber que no soy muy dada a escribir smut si no es realmente indispensable para mis musas, así que ya veremos a como nos toca. Lo que si prometo son más besos y más fluff y más idiotas enamorados \o/
> 
> Por ahora estaré esperando sus comentarios, ¿sí? *los pica con un palito*


	11. Once ramas de muérdago

Cuando el taxi giró en la esquina de la calle Baker, la misma estaba casi desierta y cubierta por una fina capa de nieve, como toda la ciudad.

No era muy tarde - apenas un poco más de las diez - pero considerando que John pasó de estar veinte horas de guardia en la clínica a ayudar a Sherlock en la localización de un peligroso asesino a sueldo recientemente avistado en la zona, decir que estaba cansado era quedarse corto.

Resultó que Lestrade llamó a Sherlock con la esperanza de que el detective consultor lo orientara en la dirección correcta, pero debido al tiempo que Sherlock se tardó en responder, el criminal en cuestión desapareció de los radares. Luego de más de un día, y de ir y venir del Scotland Yard al menos unas tres veces, Vladimir Ivánovich fue finalmente aprehendido y ambos, Sherlock y John, pudieron regresar al 221b a descansar. Sin embargo, cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la conocida puerta negra, a John se le ocurrió que tal vez no estaba tan ansioso por llegar a casa.

Después del incidente de la tarde anterior, y de que este fuese interrumpido por un nuevo misterio que resolver, tanto Sherlock como John fueron succionados por la vorágine de acontecimientos que generalmente preceden al arresto de uno de los criminales más buscados por la Interpol. Tan pronto ambos subieron al taxi con rumbo al Nuevo Scotland Yard, Sherlock entró en lo que a John le gustaba denominar “modo detective consultor”, y a partir de allí fue como si nada entre ellos hubiese cambiado, como si nada de lo que John estaba seguro de que había pasado en los últimos días hubiese ocurrido en realidad.

En la adrenalina del momento, el doctor militar no se paró demasiado a pensar en ello, pero ahora que la acción había terminado y estaban a punto de estar solos otra vez, un dejo de aprensión comenzó a apoderarse de él, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago. No podía evitar pensar que tal vez todo lo acontecido había sido simple casualidad tras casualidad, que él había entendido todo mal y que Sherlock en realidad no quería nada con él, o al menos nada diferente de lo que ya tenían.

Sintió el nudo en el estómago apretarse todavía más cuando el detective bajó del taxi sin mirarle, yéndose directamente a abrir la puerta y cerrándola tras él. John pagó al taxista, se bajó del auto y respiró profundo antes de caminar hacia la entrada, diciéndose a sí mismo que quizás esto era lo mejor, que después de una ducha y una buena noche de sueño las cosas volverían a ser como siempre habían sido y que eso estaba bien.

Haber podido besar a Sherlock aún si eso no estaba destinado a suceder otra vez era mejor que no haberlo hecho nunca, y John estaba dispuesto a tomar lo ocurrido como un pequeño regalo del destino especialmente para él; su regalo de navidad. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando al fin abrió la puerta principal, cerrándola tras de sí un instante después.

El vestíbulo estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la luz que se colaba por encima de la puerta de la calle. John parpadeó varias veces para ajustarse y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, algo - o mejor dicho _alguien_ \- le arrinconó, haciéndole pegar de espaldas contra la pared del recibidor.

Su primer reflejo fue tomar el arma guardada en la parte de atrás de sus jeans, pero tan pronto intentó hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su agresor le tenía las muñecas fuertemente aferradas por encima de la cabeza, a la vez que le inmovilizaba las piernas aprisionándolo por las caderas. No podía moverse ni ver absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz. Estaba acorralado.

—John.

El conocido barítono llegó a sus oídos y le hizo alzar la mirada, escudriñando entre las sombras, diferenciando el brillo de unos ojos etéreos a la poquísima luz del lugar.

— ¿Sherlock? —Preguntó, demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Muérdago —dijo el otro por toda respuesta, alzando la vista hacia el techo y con John imitando el gesto.

John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo considerando el grado de oscuridad, pero después de un par de segundos vio que efectivamente, encima de sus cabezas y sostenido de sólo dios sabría dónde, había una pequeña rama de muérdago. El doctor bajó la cabeza y volvió a buscar los ojos de Sherlock con la mirada.

—Muérdago —repitió, sin saber que más decir.

Y tan de pronto como le había arrinconado, Sherlock le tomó por la nuca y estrelló sus labios contra los de John como si no hubiera mañana.

El detective asaltó su boca con ferocidad, tomando a John por sorpresa y haciéndole gemir de la pura impresión. Sherlock pareció tomar eso como carta blanca, aparentemente determinado en comerle la boca en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pequeños mordiscos, y algunos no tan pequeños; succión, humedad, calor y una lengua impresionantemente experta para alguien que afirma que esa clase de prácticas son cosa de mentes inferiores. John simplemente se dejaba hacer, demasiado alucinado como para negarse y demasiado débil como para intentar dominar la situación.

De un momento a otro, y sin saber cómo, las manos de John pasaron de estar sobre su cabeza a estar enredadas en los suaves rizos que siempre quiso acariciar, mientras las de Sherlock vagaban por su espalda baja y costados. Un instante más y Sherlock le había tomado de las caderas, pegándolo a su cuerpo de manera indecente, arrancando de John un sonoro suspiro que murió en los labios de su compañero.

Sherlock dejó su boca entonces, besando su camino desde los labios de John, pasando por la mandíbula y hasta alcanzar su cuello. El detective comenzó a besar y mordisquear partes sensibles que John ni siquiera sabía que tenía, mientras una mano traviesa abandonaba su cadera y deambulaba hacía el frente, buscando la cremallera de sus jeans. John podía sentir como las endorfinas se apoderaban de la poca consciencia que le quedaba, pero fue solo cuando a Sherlock se le ocurrió pasar de su cuello a la parte de atrás de su oreja que el doctor se dio cuenta de que este no era ni el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para hacer lo que Sherlock _claramente_ tenía intenciones de hacer.

Sintió sus rodillas fallar con el primer lametón de Sherlock cerca de la línea de su cabello, y cuando éste comenzó a succionar ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, John apenas y pudo sostenerse lo suficiente para no dejarse caer en el suelo, detective consultor incluido.

—Sherlock, Sherlock, ¡espera! —Dijo con toda la determinación de la que fue capaz en tales circunstancias, tomando ventaja de la posición de sus manos para obligar al detective a separarse de su cuello. Cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente alejado, John buscó su mirada, bastante acostumbrado ahora a la semi-penumbra del recibidor. Sherlock le miró de vuelta, y John aprovechó para bajar una de sus manos y detener la que casi le tenía desabrochado el botón del pantalón. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro— Tranquilo, soldado ¿Acaso quieres que caiga desmayado?

—Yo… John, yo pensé… yo quería-

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo—. Y créeme que yo también lo quiero… ¡Dios! Creo que no he querido algo tan intensamente en toda mi vida. Pero llevo tres días seguidos sin dormir decentemente y ya no soy un veinteañero. Si te dejaba seguir, mis rodillas y yo íbamos a arrastrarte al suelo.

Sherlock tardó un par de segundos en volver a hablar, pero cuando lo hizo su tono era mucho más confiado, e incluso bajo la pobre iluminación el médico pudo notar que algo había cambiado en su expresión.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, John? —Preguntó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Pensé que nunca lo ibas a pedir —fue la respuesta de John, una que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar.

Sherlock le sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y dejó de aprisionarle contra la pared, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras e instándole a seguirle, con las manos aún entrelazadas. Sin embargo, no bien habían llegado al rellano intermedio cuando Sherlock ya tenía una mano en la base de su espalda y la otra en su nuca, mientras le besaba como si quisiera arrancarle los labios.

El detective le soltó sólo segundos después, con una sonrisa afectada en los sonrosados labios y un dedo señalando hacia arriba, donde John pudo vislumbrar otra pequeña rama de muérdago. Algo similar ocurrió después de pasar la entrada de la cocina, dónde John tuvo que hacer gala de todos sus reflejos para no darse de cabeza contra la puerta cerrada. Un beso justo al pasar al lado del refrigerador, otro contra la pared del baño y uno especialmente agresivo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Sherlock. John ni siquiera se molestó en verificar que hubiera muérdago en cada una de las “estaciones”, demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento que posteriormente volvía a serle arrebatado.

Cuando al fin alcanzaron la cama, la camisa de John ya ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus jeans y el cabello de Sherlock era una maraña oscura apuntando en todas direcciones. El gran abrigo belstaff y su chaqueta haversack olvidados en algún lugar que a John no podía importarle menos no poder recordar en ese momento.

Siguieron besándose y toqueteándose sobre el colchón, lanzando camisas, zapatos y calcetines al piso, quedando apenas en jeans en el caso de John y pantalón de vestir en el de Sherlock. Con el pasar de los minutos, los besos se hacían menos necesitados y los toqueteos menos urgentes, y John tuvo la certeza de que por mucho que quisiera demostrar lo contrario, Sherlock también estaba exhausto.

El frío ambiente de una habitación en donde la calefacción apenas había sido encendida se dejó sentir, obligándoles a ambos meterse bajo el cobertor sin pensarlo demasiado. Después de un rato, el besuqueo evolucionó en algo entre un arrumaco perezoso y un simple roce de labios, dejándoles abrazados uno frente al otro en medio del enorme lecho.

John se sentía adormecer cada vez más y más, apenas consciente de que los besos por fin habían cesado. Se acurrucó más cerca de Sherlock, tomándole de la cintura y descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del detective. El latir de un corazón arrullándolo de manera dulce, haciéndolo sentir en paz, _en casa_.

—John —escuchó decir a Sherlock por encima de él. O eso, o ya estaba soñando.

— ¿Uhmm? —Preguntó, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto... Ah, ahí estaba.

—John, no te vayas —pidió el detective, casi en un susurro, uno apenas audible. Íntimo. _Secreto_.

—Jamás, Sherlock —respondió John con franqueza, suspirando profundamente y dejándose vencer al fin por el cansancio—. Nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Para los que estaban contando, Sherlock y John se besaron bajo seis ramas de muérdago. Las otras cinco estaban una sobre la puerta que da al salón desde las escaleras, otra en la separación entre el salón y la cocina, una cerca de cada ventana y la última encima de la puerta de la habitación de John ¿Qué puedo decir? La señora Hudson ayudó a Sherlock a decorar, y ella nunca pierde la esperanza de que sus niños cabezotas se encuentren bajo el muérdago y al fin se dejen de tonterías.  
> \--  
>  **N/A:** Ya casi llegamos al final de este lindo fluff sin casi nada de plot y montones de ñoñería, y si godtiss y las musas están de mi lado, puede que lo termine esta semana (lo que sería genial para mi mente cíclica, ya que el 22 se cumple exactamente un mes desde que lo comencé a escribir/publicar y soy así de nerd e-e).
> 
> Hoy traigo un nuevo anuncio: ¿Recuerdan los premios que mencioné algunos capítulos atrás? Pues resulta ¡Que mis fics pasaron a finales! ¡Los 4! Estoy en una nube, y super agradecida con las lindas personitas a las que les gusta mi trabajo lo suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo de votar por mi. Si alguna está por aquí, reciba un caluroso y apretado abrazo de oso de mi parte *abraza a todos sus lectores por igual y los guarda en su cajita de tesoros*.
> 
> Para quien quiera votar por mi nuevamente, pueden conseguir los premios en facebook como [PremiosSherlockTJLC](https://www.facebook.com/PremiosSherlockTJLC), en twitter como @PremiosTJLC y en tumblr como [premios-sherlock-tjlc](http://premios-sherlock-tjlc.tumblr.com). Recomiendo leer todos los fics finalistas, porque honestamente todos son geniales.
> 
> Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios acá abajo ¿eh? *les vuelve a picar con un palito*


	12. Doce campanadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal parece que cambiamos de _rating_ ;) Al final las ñoñerías de costumbre :D

_“John, no te vayas.”_

_“Jamás, Sherlock. Nunca más.”_

Las palabras resonaron dentro del cerebro de John incluso antes de que hiciera consciencia de estar despertándose. Lejanas, sin cuerpo; como algo escuchado en un sueño.

Inhaló profundo y abrió los ojos con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de que no podía reconocer lo que veía. La pared era del color incorrecto, la mesa no era su mesa, la lámpara no era su lámpara y definitivamente su cama no era así de grande. La ligera presión sobre su estómago fue lo que le devolvió la memoria, recuerdos vívidos de la noche anterior llegando como un torrente, al tiempo que un pálido brazo de vellos claros se ceñía a su cintura.

Su cuerpo comenzó a despertar ahora, terminaciones nerviosas reconectándose, indicándole que no solo era un brazo rodeando su cintura, sino que también había un sólido cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda, con el rostro hundido en su nuca.

La respiración de Sherlock era pausada y uniforme, su abrazo relajado, su temperatura corporal - generalmente notoria - apenas perceptible. Conclusión: Sherlock estaba dormido como un bebé.

John se sintió algo divertido ante la idea de haber amanecido con Sherlock por segunda vez en menos de una semana, aunque este despertar le parecía aún mejor que el que había tenido en el pasado. Sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, decidido a dormir un poco más, pero apenas y le dio tiempo de entrar en la primera etapa del sueño cuando algo lo sacó bruscamente de allí, devolviéndolo al presente y haciéndole gemir por alguna razón que su cerebro medio dormido no acababa de procesar.

Abrió los ojos al instante y contuvo un nuevo gemido provocado por el cadencioso movimiento de largos dedos expertos que se habían colado dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior, haciéndose con una erección con la que John ni siquiera recordaba haber despertado.

Sherlock le sostenía por el abdomen, pegándolo hacia sí, mientras que la mano dentro de sus jeans masajeaba su miembro con determinación, haciendo presión en los puntos correctos y arrancando de él espasmos involuntarios. Los labios del otro hombre le besaban y mordisqueaban el cuello y los hombros sin tregua alguna, lo que aunado a la mano en su entrepierna le hacía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de derretirse entre los brazos del detective consultor.

Unos instantes más y John dejó de reprimir los sonidos que salían de su garganta. Se recostó más hacia Sherlock, si es que eso era posible, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, consciente de que de seguir así el encuentro no iba a durar demasiado, pero no le importaba. Algo dentro de él le decía que esta no sería la última vez y John estaba dispuesto a escuchar a ese algo.

Después de varios minutos en los cuales las caricias de Sherlock fueron haciéndose más y más rápidas y apretadas, el doctor se percató de que el otro había dejado de mordisquearle la espalda y que ahora gemía contra hombro. Sherlock frotaba su aún enfundada erección de manera casi frenética contra a el muslo de John, quién se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que el detective probablemente también necesitaba algo de _asistencia_.

John tiró una mano hacia atrás, metiéndola como pudo entre Sherlock y su propio cuerpo. Cuando alcanzó la cremallera y comenzó a desabrochar el botón, Sherlock dejó de moverse por completo. John frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sherlock?

El detective no respondió, pero su respiración superficial y el ligero temblor de la mano sobre su abdomen fueron suficientes razones para que el médico sintiera ganas de sonreír como tonto. Continuó en su tarea sin decir nada y en un momento más pudo abrir el pantalón de Sherlock lo suficiente como para meter una mano por debajo de estos y de la ropa interior de seda. Tomó a Sherlock tan hábilmente como pudo considerando la posición y de inmediato fue recompensado por un inconfundible jadeo. Sonrió para sí mismo, masajeando la erección del detective de arriba a abajo y con ligeros giros de muñeca, presionando la punta con el pulgar de vez en cuando, lubricando con el líquido pre seminal todo lo que él alcanzaba a tocar.

Eventualmente, Sherlock volvió a prodigarle sus atenciones al miembro de John, imitando algunos de los movimientos que John estaba utilizando con él. Con cada segundo, los movimientos de ambos se iban acompasando, meciéndose como uno solo, como si lo que estaban haciendo no fuese solo estimulación manual sino algo más profundo, más allá de cualquier comprensión.

De un momento a otro, John sintió su orgasmo comenzar a formarse, llenándole de endorfinas y haciéndole girar el cuerpo de manera casi imposible para poder besar a Sherlock en los labios. El detective le correspondió con hambre, como si hubiera estado esperando ese beso durante todo el encuentro. Lenguas y labios encontrándose a pesar del semi caos de extremidades; saliva, calor, deseo. _Sherlock_.

John apuró los movimientos de su mano y Sherlock hizo lo mismo. Sin dejar de besarse. Sin parar para respirar. Segundos después, John sintió a Sherlock derramarse sobre su mano y pulsar contra su piel, al tiempo que su propio orgasmo lo hacía embestir inconscientemente hacia el puño cerrado en torno a su miembro.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que John comenzara a reaccionar, el post orgasmo dejándolo algo atolondrado. Sintió a Sherlock moverse detrás de él y apenas alcanzó sacar la mano de los pantalones de su compañero antes de que este saliera de la cama y de la habitación. Momentos después, Sherlock regresó, lanzándole a la cara algo hecho de tela, mientras se trepaba de nuevo en el colchón.

John se descubrió el rostro y dio un respingo involuntario al sentir algo húmedo contra la piel de su abdomen. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Sherlock de rodillas a su lado, limpiando los restos de sus actividades previas tanto de su abdomen y pubis como de su mano y antebrazo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama limpios y John se fijó en que lo que le había lanzado era un par de sus propios _shorts_ de dormir.

Sherlock terminó con su tarea y salió de nuevo, momento que John aprovechó para cambiarse. Estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido cuando sintió al detective trepar a la cama y acurrucarse en su pecho. Sonrió y le rodeó con los brazos, besando sus rizos como siempre había querido hacerlo.

—Buen día, John.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Muy bien. Aunque me gustó más el despertar.

Sherlock rió por lo bajo ante esto y se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho del médico. John se acomodó debajo de él, ambos encajando tan perfectamente que el rubio no pudo evitar verlo como alguna clase de señal. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tal tontería.

El reloj en la mesita anunciaba que eran cerca de las diez y media, pero se sentía tan bien estar así que John comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de pasarse toda la víspera de año nuevo en pijamas y con el único detective consultor del mundo abrazado a él cual oso koala. Pensándolo bien, no era una idea tan descabellada.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, John contemplando el vacío y sintiendo el cálido peso de Sherlock contra su pecho. Cuando el sueño amenazó con apoderarse de él nuevamente, algo al borde de su conciencia lo hizo regresar: el recuerdo de unas palabras dichas antes de caer rendidos la noche anterior, palabras a las que John no lograba encontrarle sentido todavía.

— ¿Sherlock? —Murmuró, doblando un poco el cuello en un intento por ver al detective a la cara.

— ¿Uhm? —Preguntó Sherlock de vuelta, subiendo el rostro hacia él y mirándole por entre sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Parecía estar completamente despierto y alerta, aunque un poco despeinado.

—Anoche, antes de quedarnos dormidos… —John hizo una pausa, sin saber exactamente qué preguntar. Decidió que lo simple era lo mejor— ¿Por qué me pediste que no me fuera? ¿De dónde salió eso?

John sintió a Sherlock ponerse rígido e incluso le pareció que dejó de respirar por unos segundos antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro. El detective se levantó de su pecho y se sentó a su lado, mirándole desde arriba.

— ¿Recuerdas el caso de las gemelas Clark, de hace algunos días? —Preguntó, con gesto serio.

—Por supuesto.

¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Las gemelas Gretta y Grace Clark, de ocho años, fueron secuestradas durante un paseo al parque a comienzos de diciembre. Luego de tres largas semanas y gracias a la ayuda de Sherlock y John, Lestrade encontró a las niñas en manos de Luke West, ex convicto de Pentonville al cual el padre de las pequeñas - abogado acusador - había ayudado a encarcelar por tráfico de menores.

— ¿Recuerdas qué pasó antes de conseguir el mensaje de Grace en la ventana? ¿Por qué llegaste con Lestrade antes que yo?

John frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. Se sentó también.

—Discutimos aquí en casa, me fui a caminar y luego encontraron a Gretta en esa cabaña abandonada. Creo que estabas siendo intransigente y testarudo, mucho más de lo normal.

—Dijiste que era un “egomaníaco con la cabeza metida dentro de mi propio trasero”.

John contuvo una risa— Palabras más, palabras menos… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me pediste?

Sherlock no respondió, se limitó a mirarle a los ojos tan intensamente como si pretendiera hurgar en su alma. Y al fin John recordó.

—Te dije… te dije que me iría —susurró—. Que ya no soportaba vivir así.

—Dijiste que estaba demasiado inmerso en mi propia cabeza como para darme cuenta de que los demás también querían encontrar a las niñas.

—Yo-

—Tenías razón, John. Toda la razón.

— ¿La tenía?

—Claro que sí —Sherlock se acercó más a él, quedando sus rostros apenas a un palmo de distancia. John tuvo que contener un jadeo al reparar en lo jodidamente hermoso que era ese hombre incluso recién levantado—. Corrían los días y mis métodos parecían no funcionar en absoluto, todo lo que podía pensar era en cuan infructuosa estaba resultando mi intervención en el caso, en cómo hasta mis mejores ideas estaban siendo burladas por un burdo criminal.

—No contabas con que West fuese un ex aprendiz de Moriarty —intervino John—. Nadie lo sabía.

—Lo sé. Pero igual me cegué. No escuchaba nada que no saliera de mi propia boca. De haberte prestado atención tal vez hubiéramos encontrado a las gemelas mucho antes. De no ser por ti quizás… Sin ti ese hombre pudo haber-

Sherlock dejó de hablar y desvió la mirada. John se acercó un poco más, buscando los ojos del otro.

—Oye, oye, oye… —murmuró, sonriendo ligeramente en un intento de suavizar las cosas— No pasó nada. Las encontramos a tiempo. Todo salió bien.

—No gracias a mí.

—Sherlock-

—También dijiste que no apreciaba lo que hacías por mí —le interrumpió el detective—. Que quizás estaría mejor sin ti. Eso no es cierto, John. Jamás podría estar mejor sin ti.

John parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recordar toda la discusión, y repentinamente una idea cruzó su mente.

— ¿Es por eso que has estado actuando tan raro todos estos días? —Preguntó, mientras el extraño comportamiento del consultor por fin cobraba sentido— ¿Tratabas de hacer que no me fuera?

—Yo…

—Oh, por dios, Sherlock ¿En serio? No me digas que esto… que lo que pasó… ¡Dios! —Exclamó John, con los ojos como platos y algo parecido al pánico trepando por su pecho ¿Acaso todo fue para retenerle? ¿Acaso…?

—John, ¡John! —Le llamó Sherlock mientras le tomaba de las manos y le impedía levantarse de la cama. John ni siquiera era consciente de haber tratado de levantarse. Se obligó a mirarle a los ojos— Intentaba hacerte ver lo muy valioso que es tu aporte para mí y para mi trabajo, sí. También lo mucho que me gusta que seas mi compañero de piso.

—Entonces-

— _Pero_ —le atajó el detective— yo jamás planee esto —dijo en tono tranquilo, sincero—. Mi intención era que te sintieras apreciado. El besuqueo y el sexo sólo fueron un excelente agregado.

Y John tuvo que reír ante eso, el pánico disminuyéndose considerablemente a cada segundo que pasaba. Todo estaba bien, Sherlock estaba bien, él estaba bien. _Estaban bien_.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. Todo está bien.

John se inclinó para besar a Sherlock y este le besó de vuelta de una manera tan natural que parecía que hubieran estado haciéndolo por años.

Volvieron a tener sexo esa mañana, esta vez de forma más calmada, explorándose mutuamente como siempre habían querido hacerlo pero nunca se habían atrevido, bebiendo de cada detalle, memorizando cada centímetro de piel.

El último día de diciembre se les hizo demasiado corto, entre salir de la habitación apenas lo suficiente para no morir de inanición y descubrirse el uno al otro de todas las maneras posibles. Y cuando doce campanadas anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo año ninguno de los dos habitantes del 221b de la calle Baker les prestó mucha atención, demasiado entretenidos en su tarea de adorarse hasta la saciedad, unidos por completo, en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

**Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, siento la tardanza. Segundo que nada, en verdad no la siento XD Cosas pasan, la vida cambia, la gente evoluciona, y como esta servidora es una fiel creyente de eso de que hay que vivir para poder escribir, pues me fui a vivir por un ratito para poder traerles el lindo final de nuestro fic navideño a pocas semanas de que sea pascua :v
> 
> Quiero agradecer por aquí a todas aquellas personitas que me acompañaron durante este viaje lleno de fluff y chucherías. Quisiera ponerme a nombrarlos como se debe, pero sé que probablemente olvidaré algún nombre así que prefiero generalizar, extender mis brazos de hobbit y abarcarlos a todos y cada uno en un caluroso abrazo online. Gracias infinitas a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, pues los comentarios son el alimento y combustible de un ficker (en serio, de eso vivo, ñamñam~) y gracias también a los que no comentan pero dejan kudos y follows y todas esas cositas lindas. Y por supuesto un muy especial saludillo a todos aquellos que llegaron luego de que este pedacito de mi corazón estuvo completamente publicado. Besos sonoros para todos.
> 
> Honestamente espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo este fic como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, sobre todo considerando que está es la primera vez que escribo +18 de mis niños consultores así que _Yey, me!_ Un nuevo abrazo, y nos leemos en la siguiente historia.
> 
>  _Maye_.


End file.
